Liste verdunkelter Szlachtafamilien
'Unbekannte Adelsfamilien des verdunkelten Adels aufgedeckt durch Forschungen von Prof. Włodzimierz Dworzaczek' [[Adels-Nachweise| zurück]] right|45 px|QR-Code-Liste_verdunkelter_Szlachtafamilien von Edward von Schlesinger 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise Schlesinger, Edward von: „Unbekannte Adelsfamilien des verdunkelten Adels aufgedeckt durch Forschungen von Prof. Włodzimierz Dworzaczek“, Aufsätze, in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL:http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20.. . Vorliegende Abhandlung verfolgte zwei Ziele: Den Versuch einer Zuordnung der von Dworzaczek in seinem Werk „'Historische und genealogische Materialien über die Geschichte der großen Güter in Großpolen historyczno-genealogiczne do dziejów wielkiej własności w Wielkopolsce' aufgeführten Familien zu bekannten Wappengenossenschaften (durch einen Abgleich mit der Datenbank von Tadeusz Gajl 2). Da Gajl aller verfügbaren heraldisch-genealogische Quellen erfasst hat, um alle Namensvariationen zu ermitteln, erübrigte sich ein Abgleich mit den verfügbaren Hauptquellen. Wie im Beitrag „Rezension zur elektronischen Datenbank der Szlachta der Res Publica von Tadeusz Gajl“ 3 ausgeführt, wird hierzu die elektronische Datenbank von Gajl und nicht seinen gedruckten Werke herangezogen, denn die Datenbank wird fortlaufend gepflegt und ergänzt. So ist anzunehmen, dass falls ein Familienname nicht in der Datenbank nicht auftritt, es mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit kein Szlachta-Familie dieses Namens gegeben hat. Grenzproblem bilden die Adelsgeschlechter aus Gebieten, die zeitweilig zum Territorium der Res Publica gehörten und nach deren Inkorporation keine formelle Indigenatsverfahren durchgeführt wurden (wie bei den baltischen Ritterschaften). Vergleichbares Problem bilden Geschlechter aus benachbarten Gebieten wie Sachsen, Schlesien, Brandenburg wie von Arnim oder Biron, die mit einigen Linien, vielfach in Folge von Erbschaften oder Heiratsverträgen landsässig in der Adelsrepublik geworden sind und adelsrechtlichen Status besassen ohne jemals Indigenat zu erhalten. Sofern sie bisher nicht erfasst wurden, werden sie nach der Adelsrecht der Res Publica als verdeckter Adel behandelt werden. Gajl arbeitet sehr gewissenhaft. Im Falle der Feststellung in neuen oder neu erfassten Quellen eines adligen Geschlechtes (oder bei einem ausländischen Adelsgeschlecht) wird es in die Datenbank mit aufgenommen, auch wenn es sich vermuten lässt, dass es sich nur um eine Namensvariation einer bereits bekannten und in der Datenbank erfassten Familie handelt. Hierdurch wird zwar die Datenbank aufgebläht, andererseits erhält sie eine große Komplexität. Es scheint auch in Anbetracht der Häufigkeit des Namenswechsels und der Schreibinstabilität in der vielsprachigen Adelsrepublik sachgerecht zu sein. Insofern folgt der Autor auch dem von Dworzaczek und seinen Vorgängern eingeschlagenen Weg. In der vorliegenden Abhandlung wurde dem Originaltext von Dworzaczek durch den Autor in Fettdruck eine Ergänzung oder Zusatzinformation angefügt. Ist eine Zuordnung zu einer bekannten Wappengenossenschaft nicht mit Sicherheit möglich, erfolgt die Aufführung der möglichen Zuordnungen. Ist eine Zuordnung zu mehr als 5 Wappengenossenschaften möglich, erfolgt die Angabe um wie viele Wappengenossenschaften handelt. Die Zusammenstellung im Werk aufgeführten Geschlechter oder Familien (siehe hierzu die Ausführungen zu Besonderheiten im Begriffsunterschied zwischen Geschlecht und Familie im Bereich der Adelsrepublik in der Abhandlung „Die Begriffe „Geschlecht“ und „Familie“ und deren Verwendung im adelsrechtlichen System der Res Publica“ die zum verdunkelten Adels gehörten und durch die Arbeiten aufgedeckt wurden. Auch wenn sich Prof. Dworzaczek sicherlich dieses Effektes bewusst war, war es ihm nicht mehr vergönnt, ihn durch eine Auflistung dieser Familien zu verdeutlichen, die Gegenstand dieser Abhandlung ist. Zwar ist es Prof. Dworzaczek nur gelungen die Buchstaben A -B und L – Polenz zu verfassen. Dies bedeutet dass sechs Buchstaben komplett erfasst worden sind und der Buchstaben „P“ zum Teil. Vom Autor sind früher unterschiedliche statistische Auswertungen unterschiedlicher Quellen im Bezug auf die Häufigkeit des Familienauftretens pro Buchstabe als auch deren prozentuale Gewichtung des Auftretens pro Buchstabe erstellt. Ebenfalls wurde ein Vergleich der wichtigsten Wappenbücher untereinander angestrengt, um die Entwicklung der historischen Forschungen zu dokumentieren. Mit diesem Ansatz versucht der Autor seine frühere Annahmen in der Abhandlung „Verdunkelter Adel“ zu verifizieren. Bereits bei der Bearbeitung des Materials von Dworzaczek hat sich herausgestellt, dass tatsächlich mit einem ca. 20%-igen Anteil verdeckten Adels gerechnet werden muss. Hierzu wird die jetzige Aufdeckung des verdunkelten Adels buchstabenweise ausgewertet und mit den Daten der früher berechneten Quellen verglichen, um Abweichungen zu ermitteln. Überdies wird auch ein statistischer Mittelwert der Buchstaben bei den früher erfassten Quellen ermittelt, um es den Ergebnissen dieser Abhandlung gegenüber zu stellen. Darauf aufbauend, wird versucht die Anzahl der Aufdeckung des durch Dworzaczek aufgedeckten Adels für Großpolen auf das ganze Alphabet hochzurechnen. Auch wenn Ergebnisse der Berechnungen nur annähernde Werte liefern werden, denn 1. es geht nur um statistische Berechnungen, 2. Prof. Dworzaczek nicht alle noch bestehenden Quellen ausgewertet hat und zu seiner Zeit bereits erhebliche Quellenlücken bestanden haben als auch durch seine Auswahl von Teilen von Großpolens, das zu den stabilsten Gebieten der Adelsrepublik gehörte und historisch die geringsten Quellenverluste zu beklagen hat, ist die Arbeit von Dworzaczek ist für die Gesamtheit der Szlachta nicht repräsentativ. 3. Überdies ist zu erwarten, dass die Anzahl des verdeckten Adels in Litauen als auch in den heute Ukrainischen Landesteilen der Adelsrepublik durch die wechselvolle Geschichte durch häufigere Vermögensumschichtungen häufigere Namensänderungen stattgefunden haben. Dennoch ist es eine einmalige Chance zu versuchen, den Ansatz zur Einschätzung des Anteils verdunkelten Adels an der Szlachta zu verifizieren. Die nachstehende Nummerierung bezieht sich auf die Originalreihenfolge der Einträge im Werk von Dworzaczek in der elektronischen Publikation durch die Polnische Akademie der Wissenschaften (PAN) in der Ausgabe von 1997. Sie wurde im Zuge der Vorbereitung dieser Abhandlung durch den Autor veranlasst. Das Werk „Historische und genealogische Materialien zur Geschichte großer Güter in Großpolen historyczno-genealogiczne do dziejów wielkiej własności w Wielkopolsce ist in polnischer Sprache verfasst. Es ist auf die Vorliebe Dworzaczek hinzuweisen, das deutschsprachige „von“ und preußische „v.“ mit „de“ zu regestrieren. Dabei ist allerdings anzumerken, dass diese Polonisierung ins Lateinische auch Vorteile aufzuweisen hat, denn auch in der Fachliteratur wird in der polnischen Sprache eine Abkürzung für „vel“ oder in der Form „v.“ verwendet, dass zumindest zum preußischen „v.“ als Adelsatribut zu Verwechslungen führen kann oder zu mindest eine Eindeutigkeit nicht gewährleistet. {berdies wird von Prof. Dworzaczek die Abkürzung „v.“ ' ebenfall verwendet für Angabe '„voto“ bei der Aufführung der Reihenfolge von Heiraten der Probanden. Bei der geplanten Umsetzung in die deutsche Sprache wird die Abkürzung v. in diesem Sinne als voto ausgeschrieben. Um die Abhandlung lesbarer und eindeutiger zu gestalten, wurden vom Autor die Familiennamen sowohl bei den Eintragstiteln als auch Verweisen in Nominativ Singular masculin, sofern es notwendig war, verwandelt. Auch die Kommentare wurden im Vorgriff auf die wünschenswerte Übersetzung in die deutsche Sprache in Deutsch verfasst. Besonderes Augenmerk ist zu richten auf die Qualität der Edition der maschinenschriftlichen Manuskripte von Dworzaczek durch die Bibliothek in Kórnik der Polnischen Akademie der Wissenschaften. Der Kórniker Bibliothek gebührt für die Mühe dieses einmalige Werk der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen (faktisch sind die Manuskripte und die Karteien, wenn man nicht Mitarbeiter der Bibliothek ist, unzugänglich) großes Lob. Bedauerlicher Weise ist die Qualität der Übertragung durch häufige „böhmische Fehler“ oder einfache Vertippsen einem Werk von solcher Bedeutung nicht angemessen. Offensichtlich fehlte es auch an Mitteln für ein fachliches Lektorat, welches ein Großteil diese Fehler hätte aufdecken können. Der Autor war bestrebt bei der Aufarbeitung des Werkes von Dworzaczek für die „WIKIa Szlachta“ einfache Tippfehler, die aus dem Zusammenhang erschlossen werden konnten korrigiert. Sicherlich werden sich im vorgestellten Text noch eine Vielzahl nicht ermittelter oder korrigierter Tippfehler finden. Die eigentliche Lektoratsarbeit soll bei der Übertragung des Textes in die deutsche Sprache stattfinden. Nicht in allen Fällen wird dies jedoch ohne Einsicht in das Originalmanuskript nicht möglich sein, insbesondere bei offensichtlichen oder vermeintlichen Falschbuchstaben in Eigennamen. In Fällen, in denen keine sichere Korrektur möglich war, wurde die originale Schreibweise der Kórniker Edition beibehalten und in der deutschen Übersetzung darauf hingewiesen. Auf die kritische Würdigung der editorischen und methodischen Vorgehensweise von Pof. Dworzaczek wird ausführlich in der Einleitung zu Regesten von Prof. Dworzaczek eingegangen 6, daher wird hier nur darauf verwiesen. Legende: In Fettdruck abgeschlossen mit runder Klammer „)“ erfolgt die fortlaufende Nummerierung dieser Abhandlung. In Normaldruck abgeschlossen mit “.“ wird die fortlaufende Nummerierung der Einträge im Originalwerk von Dworzaczek angegeben, um die Angabe leichter verifizieren zu können. Adelsverlustige Mitglieder der vorgestellten Familien und deren Nachkommenschaft werden in Kursivschrift dargestellt. Nach Abschluß der Auswertung des Werkes von Dworzaczek wird die Ergänzung der bishern nicht in Erscheinung getretenen Adelsgeschlechter die im Artikel Verdunkelter Adel in der Szlachta der Adelsrepublik '''gelistet wurden. ---- 1 Dworzaczek, Włodzimierz: Historische und genealogische Materialien über die Geschichte der großen Güter in Großpolen historyczno-genealogiczne do dziejów wielkiej własności w Wielkopolsce, auf Wikia Szlachta, Zugang 30. IV. 2013. 2 www.gajl.wielcy.pl. Gezielt wurde auf die Verwndung der gedruckten Werke von Tadeusz Gajl verzichtet, denn die elektronische Datenbank wird fortlaufend ergänzt und berichtigt, so dass sie den aktuellsten Stand der Forschung wiedergibt. 3 Schlesinger, von, Edward: „Rezension zur elektronischen Datenbank der Szlachta der Res Publica von Tadeusz Gajl“, auf Wikia Szlachta. 4 Schlesinger, von, Edward: „Die Begriffe „Geschlecht“ und „Familie“ und deren Verwendung im adelsrechtlichen System der Res Publica“, auf Wikia Szlachta. 5 Schlesinger, von, Edward: Verdunkelter Adel in der Szlachta der Adelsrepublik, auf Wikia Szlachta. 6 Schlesinger, von, Edward: Editorische und methodische Vorgehensweise bei der Erstellung der Regesten von Prof. Dworzaczek, auf Wikia Szlachta. '''Unbekannte Adelsfamilien des verdunkelten Adels in Provinz Großpolen des Königreiches Polen im Rahmen der Res Publica: 1) 1.' Aberderowicz unbekannten Wappens'. (Gajl unbekannt) mieszczanie. Sł. Jan, obywatel pozn., dostał 1652 r. zapis długu 1600 zł od Franciszka Sędziwoja Czarnkowskiego, kaszt. poznańskiego (P. 1065 s. 1609). Może ten sam dzierżawił 1674 r. Radoszew (dziś Radosiewie) koło Czarnkowa od Andrzeja Gembickiego, łowczego kor. (Kc. 131 k. 448v). Bracia Jan i Jakub skwitowani 1679 r. wraz z tym Gembickim przez córki zmarłego Henryka Kleista (Kc. 132 k. 31). Wdowa po Janie, Elżbieta Endzlerówna, wyszła 1686 r. za Andrzeja Skrzydlewskiego (P. 1112 X k. 25v). 2) 8. ' Abschatz eigenen Wappens (Gajl unbekannt).' przybysze ze Śląska. Jan zw. Gon (?) miał w l. 1545-53 stosunki pieniężne z Nostitzami z Drzewców (ws. 3 k.63v, 98v, 235). Jego żoną była 1549 r. Barbara Kotwicka (ib. k. 137v). Córka Anna 1548 r. żona Jana Strawalda (ib. k.11ov). Erazm, ze wsi Czaple na Śląsku, koło Góry, 1559 r. dostał zapis ewikcyjny od Jana Lindel dziedzica w Drzewcach (ib.4 k. 301v). Joachim, syn zmarłego Henryka z Czpel. kwitował 1598 r. Drzewieckich (ib.16 k.57v). Erazm z żoną Małgorzatą dzierżawili 1634 r. Gierłachowo w p. kośc. od Krzyżanowskich (ib.47 k.246v). Jan Asman z żoną Małgorzatą (czy nie identyczni z poprzednimi?) dzierżawili 1635 r. część wsi Kawcze w p. kośc. od Jana Kawieckiego (ib.k.361). Jan Krzysztof z żoną Joanną Heleną dali małżonkom Wojerzom skrypt dat. we wsi Smysłów 24 VI 1726 r. (ib.84 k. 27v) Anna Magdalena ("Abszacówna cz. Ossowska"), żona 1-o v. Maksymiliana Schlichtinga, wojskiego wschow., 2-o v. w 1715-24 Krystiana Rudolfa Litwitza (P.1248 k.33; Ws.79 k.95; 80 k.117v; 84 k.67; 159 k.155). Ludmiła, siostra bar. Adolfa Juliusza, dziedzica wsi Kamienie (Steine) koło Oleśnicy, żona Gustawa Zitzewitz, nie żyła w r. 1739 (Ws.80 k. 28v; 87 k. 87). 3')' 9.' Ajchler h. Dąb (Gajl kennt sie unter dem Familiennamen Ajchler h. Dąb)'. Mieszczanie krak. Pisali się z Prażyc i używali h. Dąb. Ur. Zygmunt Prokop, syn Aleksandra Erazma i Reginy Nieradzkiej (raz nazwanej Wyleżyńską), nie zyjących 1694 r. (ib.208 k.533v), wnuk Zygmunta i Zofii Stankarówny, która była 2-o v. żoną Józefa Otwińskiego, a żyła jeszcze w r. 1661 (Kośc.167 k.448), ok. 1684 r. podpisek i regent grodz. kościański (Kośc.307 k.612; 309 s.11). Zaślubił w Kościanie 2 II 1693 r. Annę Helmikównę, wdowę po Wojciechu Godurowskim, burmistrzu Kościana (Lc Kościan; Kośc.308 s.300) Zmarła 11 III 1714 r. (LM Kościan), a Zygmunt t. r. ożenił się z Teresą Ossowską, córką Jana pisarza grodz. Kościańskiego i Zofii Mielińskiej, zapisując jej 1500 zł długu (Kośc.311 s.293). W r. 1711 manifestował się przeciwko Benedyktowi Kęszyckiemu, który go "zelżywie" pozwał na Trybunał Piotrkowski (P.282 III k.287). Czy nie chodziło tu o zarzut nieszlachectwa? W l. 1717-32 był komisarzem przysięgłym woj poznańskiego i kaliskiego (Ws.158 k.146v; P.1221 k.155v). Umarł 13 XII 1736 r. w wieku ok. 70 lat, żona zaś zmarła 10 III 1737 r. w wieku lat 53 (LM Kościan). Potomstwa nie zostawili (Kośc.172 k.111; 360 k.45). 4) '''14. Druhen''' unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur Druhowina h. Szreniawa). Marianna, 1676 r. żona generała Michała Żebrowskiego (P.1427 k998). 5) 15.' Radziewicz h. Ślepowron (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur des Wappens Łuk und Sas.' Katarzyna zaślubiła przed 1 III 1684 r. Michała Radzieckiego (LB Witkowo). 6) '''22. Alembereck unbekannten Wappens''' (Gajl nur Alembek unbekannten Wappens bekannt ) ur. Aleksander, porucznik regimentu Rzpltej, świadkował 25 II 1721 r. (LC Rydzyna). 7) '''23. Alkiewicz h. Czewoja ? '(es ist nicht bekannt, warum Dworaczek dieses Wappen annimmt, denn sonst darunter nicht bekannt, sonst eine Zuordnung nach Gajl zu '''Jelita '''oder '''Ostoja '''oder '''Szaława). Pantaleon i Maria Krystyna Bertant(!), rodzice Franciszka Ksawerego, ur. w styczniu 1771 r., posesora dóbr, zmarłego w wikowie Niem. 26 VIII 1854 r. (LM Wilkowo Niem.). Proboszczem w tym Wilkowie był właśnie wtedy, w r. 1854 ks. Juliusz A., zape. syn Franciszka Ksawerego (LC Pocn., Sw. Małg.). Józef, mąż Cecylii, zmarłej w Czeszewie 20 IV 1777 r. (LM Czeszewo), zaślubił 2-o voto 30 I 1778 r. Konstancję Izbińską, owdowiałą Potocką, córkę Michała i Marianny Gutowskiej (LC Czeszewo; G.115 k.150v). Był w l. 1777-1780 ekonomem w Czeszewie, a 1783-1780 w dobrach stęszewskich. Onufry Izbiński zobowiązał się 1785 r. scedować mu sołectwo cz. wybraniectwo "Sielątkowo" w Wylatkowie w pow. gnieźn. (P. 1362 k.487). Żyli jeszcze oboje 1793 r. (P.1370 k.150v). Z pierwszej żony syn Wincenty, ur. ok. 1773 r., ożenił się 25 V 1801 r. z Marianną Wildówną, córką Macieja i Adnieszki 1-o voto Piaseckiej, panną mającą lat 25. Z tego małżeństwa synowie: Lucjan Tadeusz, z cerem ochrzcz. 29 IV 1803 r., i Piotr Aleksander, ur. w Poznaniu na Chwaliszewie 23 XI 1808 r. (LC i LB Pozn., Sw. Mik.). Z drugiego malżeństwa z Izbińską dziedci urodzone w Mikuszewie: Antonina Honorata, ochrzcz. 29 I 1779 r., Ignacy Rafał, ochrzcz. 6 XII 1780 r. (LB Czeszewo), a urodzone w Stęszewie: Katarzyna Konstancja, ochrzcz. 25 IV 1783 r., Onufry Dominik, ur. 2 VIII 1784 r., Tekla Anna, ochrzcz. 5 X 1786 r., Joanna Kunegunda, ochrzc. 2 III 1788 r., Józef Maksymilian, ur. 2 IV 1790 r. (LB Stęszew). Chyba powyższy Onufry identyczny z Onufrym, żyjącym jeszcze 28 V 1840 r. (LB Czerniejewo), mężem Augustyny Poklateckiej, mieszkającej w Borzykowie 1840 r. (LB Łubowo, LB Czerniejewo), zmarłej tam 26 XI 1870 r., pochowanej w Biechowie, ojcem Marianny, w r. 1849 żony Cypriana Arnolda (LB Targowa Góra). Mikołaj, ur. ok. 1784 r., nadleśniczy w Czerniejewie 1840 r., zmarły w wieku 75 lat 16 IV 1896 r. (LM Czerniejewo). Z żony Małgorzaty Poklateckiej synowie: Jan Nepomucen, ur. w Czerniejewskiej Wsi 8 V 1842 r., Stefan, ur. tamże 19 VIII 1853 r., Władysław, ur. tamże 20 V 1856 r., zmarły 21 XII t. r. Córki: Stanisława Nepomucena, ur. tamże 28 V 1840, wydana przed 28 V 1866 r. za Augusta Weinke z Poznania, Ludwika ur. IV 1848 r., zmarła tamże 29 V t. r., Florentyna, ur. tamże 13 V 1849 r., Kazimiera Maria ur. XI 1859 r., zmarła 6 XII 1859 r. (LB i LM Czerniejewo). Zapewne też córka Mikołaja, ale znacznie starszą od powyższych była Maria (Marianna)wydana przed 18 IX 1848 r. za Hilarego Florkowskiego (LB ib.), zmarła w Gnieźnie i pochowana w Jarząbkowie 22 I 1890 r. (Dz. P.). Wincenty, ur. w Broniszewicach 18 VII 1827 r., dzierżawca folwarku Kapiel 1857 (LB Łubowo), zmarły tamże 10 VII 1895 r. Jego żona Jadwiga Hahn, ur. w Pile 1839 r., zmarła w Kąpieli 18 I 1875 r. (LM Leszno). Synowie: Stanisław, o którym niżej, Feliks Wincenty, ur. w Kąpieli 22 X 1860 r. (LB Czerniejewo) składał 1883 r. w Bydgoszczy egzamin na pomocnika aptekarskiego (Dz. P.), Jan, ur. w Kąpieli 2 VIII 1865 r. Urodzone tamże córki: Maria 30 XI 1862 r., Zofja Prakseda 18 IV 1867 r. (LB Czerniejewo). Wspomniany wyżej Stanisław, ur. w Kąpieli 17 VII 1859 r., lekarz praktykujący w Osiecznie, zmarł w Lesznie 7 II 1910 r. i tu pochowany. Ożenił się w Jarząbkowie 25 IX 1889 r. z Urszulą Czrzanowską z Czechowa, ur. 6 III 1868 r. Syn ich Tadeusz (LM Leszno, Dz. P.). Wilhelm, ur. ok. 1827 r., właściciel młyna w Lesznie, ożenił się w Poznaniu 14 II 1854 r. z Eustachią Lekszycką, córką Izydora i Michaliny Gotwalt, ur. 21 X 1825 (LC Poznań, Sw. Małg.), zmarłą 9 XI 1905 r. (LM Poznań, Sw. Maria Magdal.). Ich syn Antoni, córka Maria Józefa, ur. w Poznaniu na Chwaliszewie 30 I 1860 r. (LB Poznań, Sw. Małg.). Antoni Ten, lekarz w Trzcielu zaślubił w Poznaniu w kaplicy Przemienienia Pań. 30 X 1883 r. Marię Okoliczównę, córkę Celestyna i Suchorzewskiej, liczącą lat 24 (LC Pozn., Sw. Maria Magd., Dz. P.) Kunegunda wyszła przed 22 XII 1841 r. za Jakuba Sosnowskiego, dworzanina arcybiskupiego (LB Poznań, Sw Małg.). Ignacy, "skryba", mający lat 26, zaślubił w Poznaniu 4 V 1846 r. Rozalię Rogge, mającą lat 22 (LC Poznań, Sw. Maria Magdal.). Jan i Jadwiga z Cwiklińskich Czewoja A-wie mieli córkę Marię Janinę, ur. 2 IV 1896 r., wydaną w Poznaniu 17 VII 1919 r. za Zygmunta Kozierskiego (LC Poznań, Sw. Marcin). N. Wydzierżawił 1914 od ks. Radziwiłła dobra Karsin i Siedzin w p. babim. Mieczysław, poległ w Prusach Wschodnich 27 X 1914 r., w 27 roku życia (dz. P.). Feliks, w 20-leciu międzywojennym właściciel Radłowa (275 ha) w p. wrześińskim. 8) '''25. Alusiński, Aluszyński unbekannten Wappens (beide Namensformen bei Gajl unbekannt)''' Jan, dzierżawca wsi Witkowo, zmarł 16 V 1760 r. Anna z Michałowskich, wdowa (może po nim?), zmarła we Wronowach 5 XII 1762 r. Jej syn Andrzej, w l. 1757-62 dziedzic części wsi Wronowy ok. Strzelna, z żony Jadwigi, zmarłej 22 III 1759 r., miał syna Franciszka Józefa, ur. w Wronowach. ochrzcz. 13 X 1757 r. (LM i LB Strzelno) '''9') 29. Ambrożyński unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt)' Daniel ("de Fraibestark Tarnowicz"). wicechorąży komendy kapitana Grudzielskiego dywizji Czarnieckiego, zaślubił 25 I 1660 r. pannę Krystynę de Goldink z Danii (LC Kobylin). '''10') 34. Andrychowski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur Andrychowicz h. Andrychowicz), ur. Anna, niezamężna chrzestna 21 II 1745 r. (LB Ostrzeszów). 11) '''45. '''Antoniowski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt) . szl. Stanisław w r. 1652 mianował plenipotentów (I.Kal.118 s.387) 12) 53. Archułtowski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt) . '''szl. Piotr, syn zmarłego Wojciecha, nabywca praw od sł. Reginy wdowy Kowalikowej, mieszczki poznańskiej, kwitował 1652 r. ze sprawy Jadwigę z Rożyńskich Rozbicką (P.1065 s.515). '''13) 56. Armanowski ? (Gajl unbekannt). '''Wojciech i Regina chrzcili 25 II 1720 r. syna Macieja (LB Kotłowo). 51. '''Arnim, von, eigenen Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). '''Adelajda Krystyna Lowiza, żona 1778 r. Aleksandra Ludwika Augusta Kalkraytera, porucznika wojsk pruskich. '''14) '''62. '''Arctowski ? (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur Artowski unbekannten Wappens). Wojciech, tenutariusz wsi Skalmierzyce 1720 r. (I.Kal.161 s.12). 15) '''71. '''Babatyński (Gajl unbekannt) Wojciech kwitował 1590 r. Pawłowskiego z długu 150 zł (Kośc.270 k.308v). 16) '''76. '''Bachof von Echt, bar. eigenen Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). Jan Fryderyk miał z Joanny Elżbiety Watzdorf (oboje nie żyli 1752 r.), córkę Henrietę Fryderykę, w l. 1752-91 żonę Ernesta Godfryda Seherr Thoss. 17) '''79. '''Bachstein (B. und Franckendorf), Freiherr, eigenen Wappens (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur Frankenberg des Wappens Grzymała). Eliasz Michał v. B., nie żyjący 1694 r., miał syna Jana Antoniego i córkę Annę Justynę, żonę 1-o v. Jana Gutsmuth, Ślązaka, 2-o v. Samuela Schlichtinga 1694 r. (Ws.208 k.534v; 76 k.445v). Jan Antoni, z Saksonii książęcej, nie żyjący 1721 r., miał z żony Rozyny "de France" (Frantzen?) córkę Marię Eleonorę wydaną 1721 r. za Bartłomieja Szołdrskiego, potem kaszt. biechowskiego. Miał i drugą córkę, Juliannę niezamężną, zmarłą w Iłowcu 9 II 1758 r. w wieku lat 49 (LM Czempiń). Z pozostałych po jej śmierci ruchomości skwitowali Szołdrską 1759 spadkobiercy Joanny B., żony bar. Józefa Osterberga, która była zapewne też córką Antoniego (Kośc.328 k.97; 317 k.194). Bratankiem Szołdrskiej był Józef Karol von B., który mając lat 18 umarł w jej domu w Iłowcu 11 IX 1744 r. i pochowany w Czempiniu (LM Czempiń). N., syn bar. B-a, zmarł 2 IX 1760 r. i pochowany na cmentarzu w Kłodzie (LM Rydzyna). Jan Wilhelm B.-F., były posesor Nielęgowa p. kośc., z żony Elżbiety v. Drachenheim miał syna Augusta Konstantego, który 1771 r. spisał dożywocie z żoną Krystyną Lossow, córką Baltazara i Elżbiety Zaydlicówny (Ws.95 k.142v). August Konstanty, jako plenipotent ojca, kwitował 1776 r. Zakrzewskiego dziedzica Nielęgowa (Kośc.332 k.178). Wraz z żoną oraz w imieniu syna Józefa, chorążego wojsk pruskich, mianowali 1790 r. plenipotenta (Ws.106 k.54v). 18) '''80. '''Baciszewski unbekannten Wappens vielleicht aus Baciszewa (Gajl unbekannt) '''w p. inowrocł., dziś nieznanego. Anna Ruchocka, wdowa po Macieju B., dała 1537 r. dobra swe w Ruchocinie W. i M., spadłe po bracie Jarosławie, Janowi Modlibogowi, kaszt. konarskiemu (P.1394 k.152v). Córki Macieja i Anny: Jadwiga, 1548 r. żona Piotra Kozielskiego, i Anna, w l. 1547-56 żona Wawrzyńca Sosnkowskiego. '''19) '''84. '''Badowski h., [für Grzymała] drobna szlachta różnych herbów, m. in. Bończa, Doliwa, Poraj, Sas, z kilku wsi w p. sochacz., a mianowicie: Badowo Nagórne, Badowo Kłody, Badowo Danki, Badowo Mściszki (Bon.), a byli też tego nazwiska Grzymalici. Gajl erwähnt neben Bończa I oder Doliwa oder Poraj oder Sas noch eine Zuordnung zu den Wappengenossenschaften Godula oder Pielesz, dafür jedoch ordnet er keine Familie dem Wappen Grzymała. Dorota, córka już nieżyjącego Piotra, w r. 1530 żona Bartłomieja Osmólskiego (I.i D.Z.Kal.2 k.172) Jan z Badowa Mściszek, nie żyjący 1586 r., miał z Doroty Milanowskiej synów: Marcina, zapewne sługę Grudzińskiego kaszt. nakielskiego, zamordowanego, i Wiktoryna, który t. r. kwitował kasztelana z pozostałości po bracie (Kc.119 k.455v). Dorota, 1598 r. wdowa po Mikołaju Winieckim. Jan Sędziwój, burgrabia ziem. poznański 1635 r. (I.Kal.101 s.121). Anna, 1675 r. żona Jana Bogusławskiego. Łukasz 1681 r. skwitowany z 500 zł posagu swej córki przez klaryski kaliskie (ib.140 k.221v). Może tego samego Łukasza i Jadwigi Rogozińskiej, obojga nie żyjących 1704 r. syn Adam dostał t. r. zapis 40. 000 zł od Wysockiego (ib.157 k.106). Wojciech z Gębic zmarł 31 X 1713 r. (LM Gębice). Jan świadkował w Gnieźnie 1718 r. (LC Gniezno, Sw. Michał). Jan, administrator w Konarach 1727 r. w Łężycach 1729 r., z pierwszej żony Joanny (Teresy?) Rosnowskiej, córki Stefana i Anny Gorzewskiej, nie żyjącej 1749 r., pozostawił syna Stanisława, o którym niżej, i corki, Petronelę Katarzynę, ur. w Łężcach, ochrzcz. 3 VII 1729 r. (LB Chrzypsko), Mariannę ochrzcz. 19 I 1727 r. (LB Margonin) i Agnieszkę. Stanisław, Marianna i Agnieszka dostali 1794 r. od swej babki Anny z Gorzewskich Rosnowskiej zapis po 1. 000 zł każde z nich (G.98 k.28v). Marianna była w r. 1758 żoną Wojciecha Rowińskiego, Agnieszka, nieżamężna, swoją część 166 zł z sumy 500 zł, lokowanej u Żydów pniewskich, scedowała t. r. bratu Stanisławowi (G.99 k.3v). Drugą żoną Jana była Julenta Laskowska, wdowa już w r. 1755 (G.98 k.728). Z niej synowie, Kasper, o którym niżej, i Mikołaj Antoni, ur. w Żołczu 15 XI 1746 r. (LB Jarząbkowo) Stanisław, syn Jana i Rosnowskiej, ożenił się 3 VIII 1747 r. z Marianną Łochowską, córką Jana i Jadwigi Pruszakówny (LC Gozdowo; P.1302 k.53). Wraz z żoną i jej bratem Andrzejem sprzedał 1785 r. Gołczyno W. w p. gnieźnieńskim za 4. 000 zł skarbnikowi Pierzchlińskiemu (Py.163 k.422). Obojemałżonkowie scedowali 1788 r. synowi Józefowi 1. 000 zł z sumy 2. 000 zł, zapisanej Mariannie na Gałczynie przez Pierzchlińskiego (G.115 k.88v). Ten Józef został ohcrzcz. 16 III 1760 r. Mieli oni jeszcze córkę Franciszkę ur. w Żołczu, ochrzcz. 26 IX 1748 r. (LB Jarząbkowo). Może to ten sam Józef ożenił się 20 XI 1782 r. z Eleonorą Ponikiewską, rozwiedzioną z Józefem Słupeckim? W akcie ślubnym nazwana wdową (LC Gniezno, Sw. Michał), umarła w Gnieźnie na Grzybowie 15 V 1792 r. (LM Gniezno, Sw. Trójca). Józef żył jeszcze 1789 r. (G.115 k.160; tu B. nazwany Karolem) Kasper, syn Jana i Laskowskiej, zwany też czasem Melchiorem, a więc zapewne dwuimienny, ur. ok. 1734 r., w l. 1774 i 1775 wraz z żoną Zofią Kawiecką kwitował Iłowieckiego sędziego grodz. wałeckiego z prowizji od sumy 1. 375 zł, a potem i z tej sumy, jej posagowej, zapisanej na Łosińcu p. gnieźn. w l. 1741 i 1754 (G.100 k.607v; 102 k.90v). Była córką Walentego i Pawłowskiej (G.102 k.92). Umarła mając lat 70,6 IX 1788 r. Kasper (Melchior?) umarł mając lat 72, 5 V 1806 r. (LM Pobiedziska). Wojciech Stanisław, ochrzcz. 17 V 1734 r. (LB Gniezno, Św. Trójca). Ignacy, mąż Marianny Czyżewskiej, córki Tomasza i Apolonii Chlebowskiej, 1748 r. (I.Kal.185/9 k.71). Marianna i jej mąż Wojciech Wichrowski nie żyli 1782 r. Jan Grzymała B. 1755 r. (Ws.183 k.162). Franciszek świadkował 15 IV 1768 r. (LC Gniezno, Sw.Trójca). Panna Rozalia zaślubiła 19 II 1783 r. Walentego Przygodzkiego, a świadkował przy ślubie Stanisław B. (LC Gniezno, Sw. Michał). Jan, ekonom w Zalesiu M., i żona jego Teodora, rodzice Rozalii, zmarłej tamże 9 VII 1801 r., w 2 dni po urodz. (LM Pępowo). Józef Jaranowicz B., burgrabia grodzki rawski, asystował przy chrzcie w parafii żońskiej 14 VI 1778 r. (LB Żoń). Magdalena, podczaszanka pomorska wyszła ok. 1780 za Tomasza Przyjemskiego, starostę łomżyńskiego i zambrowskiego (Estr.XIV, s.370). 20) '''90. '''Bagrowski z Bagrowa h. Celma p. pyzdr. Niektórzy spośród dziedziców Bagrowa używali w XV w. h. Celma, nie mam jednak pewności, czy wszyscy wymienieni tu stanowili jedną rodzinę i czy można do nich ów herb odnosić. Gajl klassifiziert das Geschlecht zum Wapien Drzewica ', kennt jedoch kein Wappen Celma, so dass es sich möglicher Weise um identisches Wappenbild handelt.' Sobiesław i Przecław, bracia z Bagrowa, herbu Celma 1401 r. (Py 1 k.51v). Przecław występował w l. 1400-1405 (Kośc.1 k.140; P.2 k.258v). Synowie Przecława: Bartłomiej występujący w l. 1410-1426 (Py.2 k.30; 3 k.159v, 180; 4 k.56; G.3 k.233) i zapewne Janusz występujący w l. 1416-1418, nazwany w r. 1417 zięciem Wojciecha (ib.; Py.3 k.213v). Sławomir z Bagrowa 1406 r. (Py.1 k.194v). Wojczko z Bagrowa 1410 r. (Py.2 k.30). Jan z Bagrowa 1416 r. przeciwko Januszowi i Bartłomiejowi z Bagrowa (Py.3 k.159v). Małgorzata, żona Jana, przeciwko tymże 1417 r. (ib.k.180). Tomasz i Wojciech, bracia rodzeni niedzielni z Bagrowa 1451 r. (Py.13 k.176). Tomasz i Wojciech, bracia niedzielni, dziedzice w Bagrowie 1482 r. (I.Kon.1 k.182v), zapewne ci sami. Piotr, syn zmarłego Jakusza, na należnej sobie z działu braterskiego połowie trzeciej części Bagrowa oprawił 1462 r. posag 40 grz. żonie Katarzynie (P.1384 k.157). Nie żył 1486 r. Miał synów: Piotra, Grzegorza i Jakuba. Z nich, Piotr i Grzegorz, zapisali 1462 r. dług 26 grz. Janowi z Sławęcina (Py.15 k.208). Piotr, występował w r. 1475 jako duchowny (Py.15 k.164), potem już bez tego charakteru. Katarzyna ze swymi niedzielnymi synami, Piotrem i Jakubem, zobowiązała się w r. 1478 uiścić 8 grz. Tomaszowi zwanemu też Tomkiem z Bagrowa (ib.k.217v), a 1481 zeznała mu wraz z tymi synami 8 grz. długu (Py.16 k.43v). Piotr, za zezwoleniem matki Katarzyny, pół łana pustego w Bagrowie za 12 grz. wyderkował 1486 r. Tomaszowi B. (P.1387 k.43v). Całą część ojczystą w Bagrowie sprzedał 1487 r. za 20 grz. brztu Grzegorzowi. Grzegorz w l. 1472-80 występował jako współdziedzic w Bagrowie obok niedzielnych braci Piotra i Jakuba (Py.18 k.23v, 58). Na części w Bagrowie, kupionej od brata Piotra, oprawił 1487 r. osag 30 grz. żonie Małgorzacie. Ta ostatnia, córka Mikołaja Słoneckiego, dziedziczka w Słonczycach, sprzedała t. r. całe części w tej wsi Janowi, dziedzicowi tamże (ib.k.70v; 19 k.111v). Grzegorz skwitował 1495 r. Klemensa B. z 6 wierdunków, za które zastawił był stajanie roli w Bagrowie (Py.15 k.357v), płosę roli w Bagrowie, którą kiedyś zmarły Marcin B. cz. Siekierzecki rezygnował Tomaszowi B., oraz 2 inne płosy w tej wsi sprzedał 1514 r. za 12 grz. Tomaszowi B. (P.1392 k.29). Małgorzata Słonecka, żona Grzegorza, t. r. całą część po swym bracie rodzonym Andrzeju Sierakowskim we wsiach Sierakowo, Ciosny i Piotrowice sprzedała za 30 grz. Janowi Słoneckiemu (Py.23 k.16v). Inny Piotr, nieżyjący w r. 1479, kiedy wdowa po nim Jadwiga ze swym synem niedzielnym Tomaszem z Bagrowa została pokwitowana z 15 grz. przez braci Judzkich z Żołcza (G.10 k.81). W 1489 r. ta Jadwiga sprzedała za 40 grz. części w Czeluścinie Mikołajowi Czeluścińskiemu (ib.k.119v; G.22 k.120). Ów syn Jadwigi, Tomasz B. z Czeluścina, zgodził się w 1481 r., by Zbychna, wdowa po Adamie Czeluścińskim, mieszkała nadal w Czeluścinie (G.11 k.32v), a został przez nią skwitowany (G.15 k.84). Anna, wdowa po Marcinie z Bagrowa, skwitował w r. 1468 z oprawy swego szwagra Macieja B. (Py.14 k.223). Maciej zw. Dziwisz skwitował 1470 r. z 11 grz. bratanka Andrzeja B. (Py.15 k.63), a całą część w Bagrowie sprzedał 1478 r. za 221 i pół grz. bratankom swym Andrzejowi i Marcinowi, braciom między sobą rodzonym, dziedzicom tamże (P.1386 k.93). Katarzyna, wdowa po Macieju B., skwitowała ze swej oprawy w 1480 r. Marcina B. (P.855 k.103). Wspomniany Marcin część ojczystą w Bagrowie sprzedał 1492 r. za 20 grz. Tomaszowi, ale na połowie innej części tej samej wsi, oraz na połowie części nabytej od Macieja Dziwisza, oprawił 30 grz. posagu żonie Katarzynie (P.1387 k.165, 173).Dwie płosy roli w Bagrowie zastawił 1494 r. za dwie kopy groszy Marcinowi Chrościckiemu (P.856 k.100). Marcin ten, zwany też Siekierzyckim, nie żył już 1514 r. (P.1392 k.29). Bogusz B. pozwał 1480 r. Myślęckich o kaucję poręczającą (G.10 k.123v). Tomasz, syn zmarłego Grzegorza, dostał 1491 r. od Mikołaja Grodzickiego zapis długu 5 grz., a 1494 r. jeszcze 4 grz. (Py. 168 k.127; 169 k.10v). Były to zapewne zapisy na poczet posagu za Dorotą, córką Mikołaja Grodzieckiego, a żoną Tomasza. Ten Grodziecki w r. 1495 zobowiązał się zapisać mu 50 grz. owego posagu na swej części Grodźca (Py.15 k.357v). Mikołaj Grodziecki zaspokoił też wtedy Tomasza i Klemensa Bagrowskich z prawa bliższości do posagu pozostałego po ich zmarłej rodzonej ciotce Katarzynie B. (ib.k.357). Tej Katarzynie, bratowej swej, Mikołaj zeznał był w r. 1472 dług 9 grz. (ib.k.107v). Wynikałoby z tego, iż Klemens był Tomasza bratem rodzonym lub stryjeczno-rodzonym. Tomasz, może ten sam, brał w zastaw w r. 1497 od braci Chłapowskich za 10 grz. jeden łan we wsi Gablino (ib.k.397) i t. r. za 8 grz. od Wojciecha Chwalęckiego jeden łan we wsi Strzeszki (ib.k.401v). Klemens czyli Klimek B. zapisał w r. 1486 dług 6 grz. braciom Żyrnickim (Py.20 k.14v). Został z tego przez nich skwitowany 1487 r. (Py.19 k.49v). W r. 1489 oprawił posag 30 grz. żonie swej Barbarze, która części w Zdzychowicach w p. pyzdr. sprzedała za 30 grz. Janowi Kicie Zdychowskiemu (P.1387 k.129). Michał na połowie części w Bagrowie oprawił 1488 r. posag 7 grz. żonie Dorocie (P.1387 k.98). Ta Barbara w r. 1499 już 2-o v. żona Bartłomieja Chrosckiego (chrościckiego), działając w asyście stryja Jana Zdzychowskiego Kity, oprawę posagu i wiana daną jej przez pierwszego męża na połowie Bagrowa sprzedała za 15 grz. sposobem wyderkafu Tomaszowi B. (P.1389 k.18v). Żyła jeszcze w r. 1521, kiedy kwitowała z 30 grz. swego posagu oprawionego na Bagrowie swego syna Jakuba (P.867 k.534, 535). Stanisław wadził się 1505 r. z Drachowskimi (G.10 k.215v). W r. 1514 poręczono zań, iż części w Bagrowie, które sprzedał był Wojciechowi B. zw. Główka, uwolni od pretensji brata Piotra (ib.k.248v). Barbara, córka Piotra, w l. 1498-1513 żona Andrzeja Zdzychowskiego zw. Jajko. Jan na połowie części w Bagrowie oprawił 1508 r. posag 15 grz. żonie Annie Sokolnickiej, córce Jana (P.1390 k.139v). Była ona 2-o v. 1518 r. żoną Walentego Wysławskiego (P.1392 k.190v). Ten Jan zwany Węgrzynem nie żył już w r. 1519, kiedy to jego nieletni synowie Maciej i Wojciech, działający w asyście stryja piotra B. i wuja Jana Sokolnickiego, skwitowali drugiego męża swojej też już zmarłej matki Anny Sokolnickiej, Walentego Wysławskiego, z 30 grz., które na połowie Wysławic zapisał był sposobem wyderkafu tej Annie (P.867 k.208). W r. 1530 Maciej i Wojciech niedzielni, wraz z siostrą Zofią, w asyście stryja Wojciecha Bylińskiego i wuja Mikołaja Wydzierzewskiego, części po rodzicach w Bagrowie sprzedali za 60 grz. Gablińskim (P.1393 k.382). Inna ich siostra Dorota, żona op. Jana Skubisza, młynarza (szewca?) w Obornikach, sprzedała 1535 r. swą część w Bagrowie za 50 grz. Wojciechowi Piątkowskiemu (ib.k.722v; 875 k.12 Py.23 k.121v). Jadwiga, żona sł. Wojciecha Saskiego, obywatela pozn., i Anna, żona sł. Wojciecha kapelusznika, też obywatela pozn., córki Piotra B., sprzedały 1512 r. za 100 grz. swe części w Budziłowie Wiżnym p. pyzdr. ks. Tarnowskiemu, prob. pyzdrskiemu (Py.23 k.8v). Wojciech na połowie części w Bagrowie, otrzymanych w dziale z bratem Janem, oprawił 1513 r. posag 10 grz. żonie Dorocie Bojeńskiej, córce Wojciecha, która wtedy nabyła też za 26 grz. części tamże od Stanisława i Pawła, braci rodzonych niedzielnych z bagrowa (P.786 s.448). Wojciech wymienił z bratem Janem 1527 r. swoją część w Bagrowie wraz z nabytą za 40 grz. od Piotra, wzamian za jego części i dopłatę 10 grz. (Py.23 k.71v). Może ten sam Jan swoje części w Bagrowie sprzedał 1538 r. za 400 grz. Maciejowi Gablińskiemu, dziedzicowi w Bagrowie (P.1394 k.222). Tomasz nabył 1514 r. od Tomasza Grodzickiego za 8 grz. łan roli w Bagrowie (P.1392 k.14), a 1521 r. całe części tej wsi wyderkował za 300 grz. Janowi Chłapowskiemu (ib.k.398v). Córka i synowie Jakuba Gurowskiego w r. 1534 dziedziczyli w bagrowie po zmarłym wuju rodzonym, Tomaszu B., widocznie bezdzietnym (G.335a k.192v, 194; 30 k.134v). Tomasz, dziedzic w Grodźcu, z Piotrem B. dziedzicem w Bagrowie, całą część ich obu w Szlachcinie p. pyzdr., odziedziczoną po Jakubie Chrościckim, sprzedali 1523 r. za 30 grz. Boguszowi Pierzcheńskiemu (Py.23 k.42v). Tomasz część w Bagrowie sprzedał przed 1526 r. Walentemu Wysławskiemu cz. Jagodzińskiemu (ib.k.60). Część w Grodźcu W. p. pyzdr., którą nabył wraz z żoną Drotą Grodziecką za 50 grz. od Mikołaja Grodzieckiego, wyderkował 1530 r. za tyleż Wojciechowi Piątkowskiemu (P.1393 k.364). Jego dzieci to niewątpliwie: Jan, Wawrzyniec, Marcin, jakub i Anna. Anna "Grodziecka", niezamężna, w asyście stryja Franciszka Starkowieckiego i wuja Wojciecha Zadorskiego swe części we wsi Grodziec spadłe po matce w działach z braćmi, sprzedała 1528 r. za 40 grz, janowi Pierzchlińskiemu (ib.k.258). Jakub część w Bagrowie wyderkował 1521 r. za 100 grz. Piotrowi B. (P.1392 k.393v). Może ten sam Jakub, bezpotomny, nie żył 1534 r., a jego spadkobiercą był rodzony stryj, ks. Tomasz, który spadłą po bratanku część w Bagrowie, wyderkowaną przez jakuba Piotrowi Gablińskiemu, sprzedał teraz za 300 grz. Wojciechowi Piątkowskiemu (P.1393 k.710v). Piotr w imieniu własnym, stryja Tomasza, brata stryjecznego Tomasza i bratanka Jakuba, współdziedziców w Bagrowie, dokonał 1520 r. prezenty plebana tamtejszego kościoła (AA 95 k.105). Piotr część ojczystą w Bagrowie sprzedał 1521 r. za 40 grz. Wojciechowi B. (P.1392 k.389v). Elżbieta, wdowa po sł. Marcinie krawcu poznańskim, kwitowała 1521 r. brata Piotra z dóbr ojczystych i macierzystych w Bagrowie (P.867 k.519). Walenty skwitowany 1526 r. przez żonę Katarzynę Grodziecką z oprawy na części Bagrowa (Py.25 k.186v). piotr połowę części w Bagrowie sprzedał wyderkiem 1527 r. za 12 grz. uczc. Janoiw sołtysowi z Bonic (P.1393 k.164v). Temu samemu Janowi ponownie wyderkował połowę części w Bagrowie za 30 grz. 1532 r. (ib.k.489). Może ten sam Piotr, w r. 1534 mąż Anny Złotnickiej, córki Stefana, w r. 1535 na połowie części w Bagrowie oprawil jej posag 30 grz. (G.262 k.63v; Py.23 k.120v). Płoskę roli w Bagrowie sprzedał 1536 r. za 7 grz. Maciejowi Gablińskiemu (Py.23 k.129). Anna t. r.zobowiązał się część w Złotnikach po bracie Wojciechu sprzedać Andrzejowi Starachowskiemu, gdy tylko wyprocesuje ją od Kowalskiego (P.1394 k.21v). Stanisław na połowie swych części w Bagrowie oprawił 1543 r. posag 46 grz. żonie Małgorzacie Kaczkowskiej, córce Jakuba (P.1395 k.25v). Żyła jeszcze w r. 1575 (P.926 k.182v). Może ten sam Stanisław części w Bagrowie dał 1570 r. synowi Maciejowi, zachowując sobie część "Tatarczyńską" (P.1398 k.58v). Żył jeszcze 1589 r. (P.952 k.530v). Zapewne tego to Stanisława siostrą była Jadwiga, która 1561 r. jako żona op. Aleksego, sołtysa w Bonicach, skwitowała ze swej części spadku po rodzicach brata Stanisława (P>903 k.398v). Agnieszka, córka Stanisława, wyszła 1566 r., krótko po 11 VI, za Marcina Zdzychowskiego. Maciej, syn Stanisława, na połowie Bagrowa, oprawił 1589 r. posag 300 zł żonie Katarzynie Ninińskiej, corce Jana (P.1400 k.425). Oboje występowali 1581 r. (P.956 k.714v). Katarzyna była wdową 1596 r. (P.965 k.779v), a 2-o v. 1597 r. żoną Małachowskiego Kościana i t. r. zobowiązała się wobec syna Wojciecha do skasowania oprawy na Bagrowie (P.967 k.629v). Wojciech ten zobowiązał się 1598 r. oprawić 400 zł posagu żonie Annie Zdzychowskiej, córce Kaspra i Doroty Dembickiej (P.968 k.152v-154v). T. r. sprzedał części Bagrowa za 1. 400 zł Piotrowi Gablińskiemu z Chłapowa (G.337 k.149v). Wraz z żoną nabył wyderkiem 1609 r. za 500 zł od Pawła Grzybowskiego i jego braci części w Goczłkowie p. gnieźn. (P.1406 k.653). Wojciech zmarł między r. 1614 i 1618, kiedy wdowie zapisał dług 186 zł Piotr Przysiecki (P.1000 k.440). Ta wdowa została 1621 r. skwitowana przez zięcia Jąnowskiego z 200 zł posagu córki ich Katarzyny (Py.137 k.196; P.1007 k.373). Zaślubiny Jąnowskich miały miejsce po 16 I 1620 r. Anna Zdzychowska żyła jeszcze 1694 r. (Py.150 s.160). Obok wspomnianej Katarzyny, żony Tomasza Jąnowskiego, były jeszcze córki: Barbara, krótko po 22 III 1619 r. wydana za Krzysztofa Banastowskiego, i Dorota występująca 1649 r. Synem Wojciecha i Anny był Jerzy. Jerzy dostał 1636 r. od matki cesję sumy 1000 zł zapisanej jej w r. 1626 przez Sebastiana z Drogoszewa Dembickiego (P. 1017 k.123v; 1033 k.99), sam zaś scedował 1639 r. matce 1750 zł. zapisaną przez Madalińskiego wojskiego wieluńskiego (I.Kal.105 s.1518). Od małż. Klichowskich dzierżawił 1649 r. części wsi Modła Bienna (I.Kon.53 k.137v). Jego żona Anna Stawska, córka Jana, skwitowała ojca 1649 r. z 1. 500 zł posagu, a Jerzy dostał od teścia zapis 2. 000 na poczet reszty posagu (ib.k.159v, 160). Wzięli wtedy oboje od jej ojca w zastaw za 3. 000 zł części Modły, Biennej, Zastruża i poderzgowia (ib.k.161v). Siostrze Dorocie zobowiązał się 1649 r. płacić roczną pensję 40 zł (Py.150 s.162). Żonie oprawił 1654 r. posag 2. 000 zł (R.Kal.14 k.389). Żył jeszcze 1667 r. (I.Kon.58 k.478), zaś 1668 r. Anna Stawska była już 2-o v. za Franciszkiem Modlibowskim (ib.k.500). Żyła jeszcze 1680 r. (Py.155 s.49). Ich córka: Katarzyna, 1673 r. żona Maksymiliana Białoskórskiego, Teresa, 1688 r. za Stanisławem Kurcewskim. Zob. tablicę. Jakub, woźny wałecki 1565 r. (W.1 k.19). Jan, obywatel wałecki, swój dom w Wałczu i ogród przed mostem grodzkim dał 1592 r. córce Dorocie, idącej za uczc. Wawrzyńca Storzycha, syna sołtysa z Rozwoldu. Prócz niej miał jeszcze syna Jana i córkę Gertrudę (W.2 k.55v). Może ten sam Jan, woźny generał, kupił 1614 r. za 7 i pół grz. od sł. Wojciecha Kiernozka przedmieszczanina wałeckiego dom z ogrodem i polem (W.78 k.159). Anna 1605 r. wdowa 1-o v. po sl. Franciszku golibrodzie i 2-o v. po sł. Krzysztofie rybaku (ib.24 k.15v). Dorota, 1611 r. wdowa po sł. Wojciechu Chwierale, obywatelu wałeckim. Wszyscy wymienieni w tym ustępie, chociaż osiedleni w Wałczu, pisali się "szlachetnymi". @tablica: Bagrowscy Piotr "Gatny" zobowiązał się 1568 r. sprzedać część po rodzicach w Bagrowie za 2. 000 zł Stanisławowi Chłapowskiemu (Py.107 k.144v, 145v). Piotr części w Bagrowie sprzedał przed r. 1611 Piotrowi Gablińskiemu starszemu (P.1407 k.436). Katarzyna 1620 r. żona Macieja Małachowskiego. 21) '''98. '''Balbi, Balbin unbekannten Wappens (Gajl kennt weder Balbin noch Balbin). '''szl. Jan, sługa Piotra z Potulic wojew. płockiego, dostał od niego za służby świadczone jemu i jego zmarłemu bratu Stefanowi, 1577 r. dwa łany, jeden kaczmarski, drugi pusty w Przebendowie p. pozn. (P.1398 k.729v). Jan miał 1599 r. przez Piotra Potulickiego wojewodę kaliskiego dane sobie prawa na wsiach Głomsk i Ostragóra (N.219 k.409v) spisał 1603 r. dożywocie z żoną Anną Fuchsbergerówną (N.165 k.119). Jana, nieżyjącego 1610 r., synowie Jan i Stanisław, córki: Anna 1612 r. żona Łukasza Chlebowskiego, Barbara, żona 1610 r. Kaspra Smarzewskiego, oraz Lukrecja. Jan sumę 330 zł, pochodzącą z 1. 400 zł, za które Piotr Potulicki, wojew. kaliski, zastawił jego ojcu części wsi Głomsk, a które spadły na niego i jego rodzeństwo, scedował 1610 r. szwagrowi Smarzewskiemu (N.167 k.661). Żył jeszcze 1611 r. (ib.k.870). Żofia w l.1623- 24 żona Macieja Grabowskiego. '''22) '''100. '''Balczyński ? (kein Vorkommen bei Gajl). Sebastjan, nie żyjący 1764 r., z Moniki Krajewskiej miał córkę Mariannę, której mąż Eustachy Lisiecki oprawił t. r. posag 600 zł (Ws.93 k.240). 23) '''101. '''Balewski ? (kein Vorkommen bei Gajl). Grzegorz z żony Marianny miał córkę Gertrudę Józefę, ochrzcz. 18 III 1755 r. (LB Strzelno). 24) '''109. '''z Balkowa unbekannten Wappens. wsi, której nie umiem zlokalizować, Piotr (z B. alias Grynberge), nie żyjący 1541 r., ojciec Małgorzaty, której mąż Jerzy Loga Czarmyski oprawił 1541 r. posag 100 zł reń. (P.1384 k.432). 25) '''111. '''Bałaski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). Melchior wraz ze swą żoną Emerencją dostał 1620 r. zapis długu 200 zł od małżonków Komęckich (P.1004 k.223v). 26) '''112. '''Bałdzewski, Baldzewski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unter beiden Namensformen unbekannt). Franciszek, patron grodu pozn. i tryb. piotrkowskiego, z żoną Anną chrzcili w Poznaniu 4 VIII 1692 r. córkę Mariannę Annę (LB Poznań, Fara). Imię matki może błędnie wpisane, bo powyższy Franciszek pewnie identyczny z Franciszkiem Wojciechem, mężem Jadwigi Teresy Fredrówny, córki Wojciecha i Anny Białaszewskiej, wraz z którą skwitowany został 1723 r. przez córkę Zofię z 3. 000 zł na poczet posagu (P.1191 k.133v). Franciszek Wojciech wraz z żoną kupił 1694 r. od Macieja Tromela ogród i dwór za bramą Wrocławską (P.1217 k.98). Nie żył 1729 r., a żona jego żyła jeszcze 28 VII 1725 r. (LB Poznań, Sw. Marcin), nie żyła 1749 r. Ich córka Rozalia Katarzyna, ochrzcz. 10 IX 1693 r. (LB Poznzń, Fara), może identyczna z Katarzyną, córką tej pary, która 1729 r. jako żona Jakuba Stanislawa Poleskiego, posiadłość przy ul. Rybaki, scedowaną sobie przez ojca, sprzedała za 2. 200 zł Witomskim (P.1217 k.98). Katarzyna z siostrą Zofią i córką, panną Teresą Poleską, grunt przy ul. Wrocławskiej zw. "Ruderą Bałdzewskich", sprzedała 1749 r. za 252 zł magistartowi pozn. (P.1295 k.95v). Zofia Ludwika Marianna, córka Franciszka Wojciecha i Fredrówny, ochrzcz. 19 I 1701 r. (LB Poznań, Sw. Marcin), żona 1-o v. 1723 r. Florianna Sudzik Dąbrowskiego, cześnikowicza latyczowskiego, 2-o v. 1794 r. Józefa Kościelskiego. 27) '''114. '''Banawski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). '''Mikołaj i Anna z Szczuckich, nie żyjący 1700 r., mieli córkę Mariannę, która t. r. działała w asyście rodzonego(!) wuja Jakuba Kęsickiego (P.1139 VIII k.11v). '''28) '''118. '''Baniszewski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). Jan, sługa Samuela Kowalskiego 1635 r. (I.Kon.48 k.165) 29) '''121. '''Bar unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). szl. Jan, syn i spadkobierca zmarłego Stanisława, mianował 1590 r. swym plenipotentem swego zięcia Bartłomieja Morawskiego, starostę radosickiego w sprawie ze spadkobiercami sł. Bartłomieja, młynarza w mieście Klwów (Kc.27 k.28). 128.' Bardanowski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt).' Stanisław, mąż 1663 r. Anny Pruskiej (?), wdowy 1-o v. po Macieju Wargowskim, która 1664 r. zawarła kontrakt z Janem Rzepeckim (G.84 k.33v, 132v). W r. 1673 był dzierżawcą Mnichowa, wsi kapituły gnieźnieńskiej (LB Gniezno, Sw. Micha.). 134.' Barent unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt).' Anna, rozwódka, 1780 r. żona Władysława Pawłowskiego. 135.' Barith (Gajl unbekannt), Baszt (Gajl unbekannt), Barszcz (bei Gajl der Wappengenossenschaft Jastrzębiec).' Katarzyna (Barithówna, Barsztówna), żona Józefa Korczak Biernawskiego, pułkownika wojsk kor., nie żyła już 1773 r. 136.' Barkliński (Gajl unbekannt), Bartmiński unbekannten Wappens.' wyszli ze wsi Barklino w par. Wilkowo Pol., p. kośc., dziś nieistniejącej, zwanej czasem Bartlinem. Wojciech Bartliński w l . 1400-1403 (Kośc.1 k.133; I k.40). Bracia Rodzeni Andrzej i Sędziwój Barklińscy 1438 r. (Kośc.17 s.70). Z nich Andrzej nazwany 1440 r. bratem ciotecznym Andrzeja, syna Wojtka Wolanowskiego (ib.s.219). Jako dziedzic w Trzebnicy pozwany 1444 r. przez Tomasza Ksiągnickiego (ib.s.381) i t. r. pozwany przez Sędziwoja B. o uwolnienie połowy Barklina (ib.s.494, 530). W skutek dekretu otrzymał 1446 r. od Tomka Ksiągińskiego intromisję do Ksiąginic (ib.s.755). W r. 1449, nazwany "niegdy Barklińskim z Trzebnicy", płacił 8 skojców winy, bo nie stanął z pozwu Sędziwoja B. (Kośc.19 k.22v). Drugi z braci Sędziwój miał w r. 1448 termin z Janem Żakowskim (Kośc.16 k.149v), a w r. 1448 toczył sprawę z Wincentym z Ziemina i jego żoną Agnieszką (Kośc.19 k.32v). Żona Sędziwoja, Małgorzata, miała w r. 1452 termin z Jerzym Szczepankowskim (ib.k.132v), a już w r. 1453 występowała w tej samej sprawie jako wdowa (ib.k.212). Synem Sędziwoja był Andrzej Barkliński cz. Bartliński, wspomniany pierwszy raz w r. 1448 (ib.16 k.149v). Ów Andrzej na połowie Barklina oprawił 1464 r. posag 100 grz. swej żonie Jadwidze (P.1384 k.231v). W r. 1469 zapadl dekret między synami i córką Jana Wyciążkowskiego z Żegrowa z jednej a tą Jadwigą z drugiej strony o 200 grz. "babizny" po zmarłej Małgorzacie z Popowa (Kośc.20 s.249). W r. 1470 płacili Andrzejowi 8 skojców winy bracia z Poświątnego, bo nie stanęlli z jego pozwu (ib. s.535). Jadwiga już nie żyła 1472 r., kiedy córki z niej zrodzone, Małgorzata i Anna, miały termin z Mikołajem niegdy Zdrojewskim (ib.s.646). Ten sam Andrzej na połowie tejże wsi oprawił 1485 r. posag 50 grz. żonie Małgorzacie (P.1387 k.23v). Już t. r. Małgorzata występowała wraz z córkami Andrzeja jako wdowa (Kośc.228 k.16v). Skwitowała 1495 r. ze swej oprawy na Barklinie córki Andrzeja: Małgorzatę, żonę Michała Łaszczyńskiego, Annę, żonę Tomasza Rąckiego, Zofię, żonę Marcina Kotowieckiego, Katarzynę, żonę Wojciecha Cykowskiego (Kośc.230 k.81) W r. 1499 zawarła kontrakt z Marcinem B., o którym niżej (Kośc.231 k.11). Z córek tych, Małgorzata była już żoną Michała Łaszczyńskiego 1485 r. (Kośc.228 k.16v). Czwartą część Żegrowa p. kośc. dała 1495 r. siostrze Annie wzamian za czwartą część Barklina i dopłatę 60 grz. (P.1383 k.76), one zaś obie t. r. dały połowę Barklina szwagrowi Marcinowi Szwabowi Kotowie ckiemu wzamian za połowę wsi Kotusz, dopłacając mu 108 grz., a poręczył za nie Jan Kokorzyński (ib.k.75v; Kośc.230 k.79v). Anna, późniejsza Rącka, była 1485 r. jeszcze panną (Kośc.238 k.16v). Katarzynie mąż jej Wojciech Cykowski t. r. oprawił 17 grz. posagu (ib.k.76v). Zofia B. dostała 1495 r. oprawę 100 grz. posagu i zapis 5 grz. rocznego czynszu od męża Marcina Kotowieckiego cz. Kotojeckiego zw. Szwabem (P.1383 k.69, 76v), który, jak widzieliśmy wyżej, nabył od sióstr żony Barklino i przezwał się B-im. Jako dziedzica Barklina i z tym nazwiskiem spotykamy go 1499 r. (Kośc.231 k.11). Zaślubił powtórnie Katarzynę z Ujazdu, która 1499 r. kwitowała swych braci, Stanisława i Jana, z dóbr ojczystych i macierzystych (Kośc.231 k.50). Owej żonie, córce Hinczka Ujesckiego, oprawił Marcin w r. 1499 na połowie swych części w Barkilinie 100 grz. posagu (P.1389 k.29v). Żył jeszcze 1505 r. (Kośc.232 k.15). Z pierwszej żony córki, Anna i Zofia, młodo zmarłe, o rzeczy po których procesowała Marcina 1502 r. ich ciotka Katarzyna Cykowska (Kośc.23 k.67). Może też z pierwszej żony byli synowie, Piotr i Łukasz, oraz córka Małgorzata, która 1535 r. kwitowała brata Łukasza z dóbr po rodzicach, działając w asyście stryja Andrzeja Rąckiego i wuja Maricna Szczodrowskiego (Kośc.234 k.307v). Obaj bracia i siostra 1510 r. wraz ze swymi braćmi stryjecznymi (!), Tomaszem i Andrzejem, dziedzicami w Rącku i Żegrowie, zawierali ugodę z Małgorzatą Cykowską (Kośc.23 k.146v). W r. 1539 wszyscy troje skwitowani z 80 grz. przez Annę Opalińską, kasztelanową lędzką (Kośc.234 k.416v). Łukasz, syn Marcina Szwaba, 1523 r. zawarł ugodę o Barklino ze swym bratem stryjecznym i opiekunem, Tomaszem Rąckim (Kośc.234 k.86). Barklino wydzierżawił 1524 r. Stanisławowi Ujejskiemu (P.896 k.137v). na połowie tej wsi oprawił 1534 r. posag 200 grz. żonie Katarzynie Szczodrowskiej córce Marcina i Łucji (P.1393 k.685; 1396 k.114v). Katarzyna połowę dobr macierzystych w Szczodrowie p. kośc. dała 1553 r. swemu bratu Marcinowi Szczodrowskiemu (P.1396 k.114v). Łukasz żył jeszcze 1574 r., kiedy całe "Bartlino" dał Feliksowi Jaktorowskiemu (P.1398 k.303). Oboje nie żyli 1585 r. (P.944 k.16). 151. Barłocki h. Rola (Gajl nur Barłoski unbekannten Wappens bekannt oder Barlowski h. Ogończyk). ze wsi Bałogi p. kon. Piotr Pliszka z Barłogów, wicesędzia koniński w l. 1400-2 (G.). Stanisław Rola B. został 1522 r. intromitowany do części Jadwigi Trąmpczyńskiej Ociny we wsi Biskupice (I.Kon.5 k.26v). 151. Barłocki h. Rola (Gajl nur Barłoski unbekannten Wappens bekannt oder Barlowski h. Ogończyk). ze wsi Bałogi p. kon. Piotr Pliszka z Barłogów, wicesędzia koniński w l. 1400-2 (G.). Stanisław Rola B. został 1522 r. intromitowany do części Jadwigi Trąmpczyńskiej Ociny we wsi Biskupice (I.Kon.5 k.26v). 153. Barszdorff unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). Krzysztof Fryderyk, w r. 1713 mąż Katarzyny Sabiny z Bornów, córki Jerzego i Pryski Estery Golczówny, nie żyjącej już 1716 r., bezpotomnej (Wałcz 90 k.169). 157. Bartochowski, Bartuchowski h. Rola (Gajl ist die Namensform Bartuchowski unbekannt). wyszli z Bartochowic p. sier. Wielu spośród tej rodziny jawiło się w księgach sądowych województw poznańskiego i kaliskiego tylko epizodycznie, zachowując podstawową osiadłość w wojew. sieradzkim. Stąd w Wielkopolsce zachodniej liczne oderwane wątki genealogiczne, w jednym tylko wypadku tworzące nieco większą całość. Bartłomiej z sier. kwitował 1501 Wacława Trzebińskiego z 60 grz. posagu, który wziął był z Bartochowa Marcin Trzebiński żeniąc się z Katarzyną, córką zmarłego Jakuba B-go (I.Kal.5 k.239). Sam był ożeniony z Jadwigą Piątkowską, córką Marcina, która 1503 r. wymieniła swą część w mieście i wsi Kwiatkowo p. kal. z Mikołajem Gardziną z Lubrańca, wojewodą kaliskim, na dwa łany we wsi Chodowo (Py.169 k.264v), a 1505 r. wezwała swego brata Jerzego do zrezygnowania jej części w Kwiatkowie, należących jej po zmarłym Dersławie Kwiatkowskim (I.Kal.6 k.71v). Bartłomiej 1507 r. wymienił z Małgorzatą Wojciechowską Mycielską Bartochowo i wieś król. Glinno, biorąc wzamian Ostrów Psienie p. kal. i 2 zagrodników w Czyrninie oraz dopłatę 20 grz. (ib.k.182v). Na połowie wsi Ostrów Psienie oprawił t. r. 100 grz. posagu tej żonie (P.1390 k.105v). Oboje t. r. nazwani dziedzicami części w Kwiatkowie (ib.k.142v). Ostrów Psienie i 2 zagrodników w Czyrninie sprzedali 1517 r. za 600 grz. Marcinowi Skrzypińskiemu (P.1392 k.129). Od Anny z Naramowskich Wilczkowskiej kupił t. r. za 300 grz. 2 młyny wodne, jeden słodowy z piłą koło bramy ku Tyńcowi pod zamkiem, drugi koło bramy Wrocławskiej z foluszem i 2 zagrodników na przedmieściu Kalisza Tyniec (ib.k.164v). Sprzedał te młyny 1521 r. za 408 grz. Urielowi i ks. Mikołajowi, prepozytowi konwentu w Jeżewie, Wilczyńskim (ib.k.394v, 401v). Katarzyna, córka Mikołaja, "wójtowa Malonowska" dostała 1522 r. od męża Jana Cienińskiego zwanego Sokolińskim, oprawę posagu. Michał kupił 1535 r. części wsi Szczury i Sijakowo p. kal. od Mikołaja Szczurskiego (P.1393 k.738v). Olbracht żył w pierwszej połowie XVI w. Jego żona Urszula Sulisławska, córka Wojciecha, miala oprawę na Sulisławicach (Z.Kal.I.i R.3 k.90v). Łukasz, nie żyjący 1553 r., miał synow, Jakuba, wtedy też już zmarłego, i Wojciecha, oraz córkę Katarzynę, która 1553 r., jako żona Macieja Bogwiedzkiego, kwitowała brata Wojciecha z dóbr ojczystych i macierzystych w Bartochłowicach i ze spadku po bracie Jakubie (I.Kal.17 s.71). Piotr, syn Marcina, dostał 1558 r. zapis długu 24 grz. od Stanisława Krajewskiego (Kośc.238 k.118v). Z Bartłomiejem Krzewskim wydzierżawił 1559 r. część w Mierzewie p. kośc. od Popowskich (ib.k.246v). Pierwsza jego żona, Anna Puczołowska, wdowa 1-o v. po Feliksie Gołaskim, zawarła 1560 r. ugodę o Gołaszyn z Pogorellami Gołaskimi (Kośc.239 k.231v). Zapisała ona 1561 r. sumę 30 grz. dwóm córkom z pierwszego męża i 100 grz. dzieciom z drugiego: Wojciechowi, Janowi, Piotrowi, Annie i Katarzynie B-im (P.903 k.319v).Te dzieci 1565 r. występowały przeciwko matce (Kośc.243 k.278). Umarła t. r. lub w następnym, bo 1566 r. Piotr dał zobowiązanie Mikołajowi Gołaskiemu, że stawi do akt swe dzieci zrodzone ze zmarłej Ann, tegoż Mikołaja rodzeństwo przyrodnie, by skwitowało z dóbr macierzystych (Kośc.244 k.159v). Drugą żoną Piotra była Anna Pakosławska, córka Wojciecha, która 1568 r. sprzedała za 1. 100 zł części w Pakosławiu p. kośc. Jerzemu Ponieckiemu (P.1397 k.737v). Oboje żyli 1570 r. (Kośc.346 k.74). Piotr, jako dziedzic tej części w Przespolewie która była dziedziczną zmarłego Jana Przespolewskiego zw. "Pizik" (I.Kal.48 s.722), połowę tej wsi, wolną od oprawy zmarłej już drugiej żony, zastawił 1581 r. za 400 zł trzeciej swej żonie Annie Kuszyńskiej cz. Smuszewskiej, córce Wojciecha (I.Kal.47 s.1146). Od Anny Korytowskiej, wdowy po Janie Przespolewskim Pyziku, wziął zastawem 1584 r. za 60 zł jej dobra oprawne w M. Skarzynku w p. sier. (I.Kal.50 s.1457). Sprzedał 1591 r. Przespolewo Wojciechowi Kotarbskiemu (R.Kal.6 s.374), a w r. 1594 kupił od Adama Waliszewskiego części wsi Chłewo p. kal. (ib.k.865). Umarł między r. 1596 i 1598, kiedy jego trzecia żona występowała już jako wdowa (I.Kal.62 s.694; 63 k.163). Dostała ona 1605 r. zapis długu 100 zł od brata Piotra Smuszewskiego cz. Kuszyńskiego (ib.71 s.786). Nie żyła 1630 r. Wojciech kwitował swego ojca Piotra z 100 zł 1583 r. (ib.49 s.740). Pisany z Przespolewa, w r. 1584 otrzymał zapis długu 21 zł od Jana Przespolewskiego (I.Kal.50 s.775(, a w r. 1596 dostał zapis długu 100 zł od Stanisława Mężyńskiego (ib.63 k.669). W imieniu swoim i brata Andrzeja (urodzonego chyba z Pakosławskiej?), oraz ich macocha Anna Smuszewska w imieniu swoim i syna Jana, ich brata przyrodniego, sprzedali 1598 r. części wsi Chlewo za 4. 000 zł Stanisławowi Tarnowskiemu (R.Kal.7 k.126av). Wdowa Anna żyła jeszcze w 1602 r. (I.Kal.68 s.782). Z córek Piotra z pierwszej żony Katarzyna i Anna, jako nieżamężne, dostały w 1574 r. zapis 100 zł długu od Wawrzyńca Puczołowskiego (P.923 k.210v), potem Anna była 1581 r. żoną Wojciecha Chudkowskiego, zaś Katarzyna w r. 1583 była żoną Walentego Kaczkowskiego z Pośrednich Kaczek. Była jeszcze córka Elżbieta, urodzona ze Smuszewskiej, 1630 r. żona Jana Bacha Zdzienickiego. Wojciech, może identyczny z powyższym Wojciechem synem Piotra, w latach 1585-88 mąż Zofii Łowęckiej (Łowickiej?), córki Macieja, Wdowy 1-o v. po Wojciechu Siąskim (Siejuskim) zw. Podleśnym (I.Kon.21 k.499v; 23 k.22v; I.Kal.55 s.794). W r. 1588 oprawił posag 650 zł tej żonie (R.Kal.6 s.62). Może ten sam Wojciech dostał 1585 r. zapis 100 tal. długu od Krzysztofa Szatkowskiego (I.Kon.21 k.327). W r. 1601 żona Wojciecha (czy tego?), Agnieszka z Mikulic, dostała zapis 160 zł długu od Mikołaja Mycielskiego (I.Kal.76 s.135). Wojciech, syn Piotra, a więc napewno identyczny z wspomnianym w poprzednim ustępie, miał córkę Annę, która 1605 r. pozostawała pod opieką stryjów Jana, Piotra i Andrzeja B-ich (I.Kon.32 k.234). Może ta sama Anna dostała 1614 r. od męża Stanisława Nieradzkiego oprawę posagu. Zob.tabl.1. @tablica: Bartochowscy h. Rola 1. Jan z p. sier. zobowiązał się 1574 r. oprawić 2. 100 zł posagu przyszłej żonie Annie Czackiej, córce Piotra z Rogowa (I.Kal.42 s.328). Oboje żyli 1601 r. (ib.67 s.410). Piotr z p. sier. cedował 1592 r. oprawę na Skarzynku M., zastawioną sobie przez zmarłego Wojciecha Piotruszkę Skąpskiego, Jakubowi Skarżyńskiemu cz. Chwalikowskiemu (I.Kon.25 k.132). Oni obaj, Jan i Piotr, mogli być identycznymi z wymienionymi wyżej synami Piotra, imiona te jednak nazbyt częste w tej rodzinie, by można mieć co do tego pewność. Wacław z Kuczkowa, mąż Anny Noskowskiej, córki Piotra i Małgorzaty Bielejewskiej, która 1589 r. wedle dekretu grodu poznańskiego, zyskała intromisję do Noskowa, wsi dziedzicznej Jakuba Noskowskiego (P.952 k.407). Wacław 1592 r. skwitował się nawzajem z dożywocia (I.Kal.59 s.242). T. r. części Kuczkowa p. kal., kupione od Jana Szyszkowskiego, sprzedał za 1. 100 zł Stanisławowi Drogoszewskiemu (R.Kal.6 s.618). W r. 1600 zapisał 100 zł długu bratu Pawłowi (P.970 k.517v). W r. 1608 nie żył (P.1406 k.231). Wdowa w r. 1612 całe części wsi Noskowo, Golina, Parzynczewo z pustkami Kapalicą i Wlawką dała synowi Stanisławowi (P.1408 k.127v). Żyła jeszcze 1613 r. (Kośc.290 k.296v). Prócz tego syna była jeszcze córka Ann, żona 1-o v. 1614 r. Stanisława Nieradzkiego, 2-o v. Piotra Rogozińskiego 1618r. Stanisław, syn Wacława i Noskowskiej, części w Parzynczewie i Golinie wyderkował 1610 r. za 1. 000 zł Łukaszowi Bułakowskiemu (P.1407 k.201v). Części w Golinie sprzedał 1612 r. za 700 zł Jerzemu Piaskowskiemu i żonie jego Małgorzacie Spławskiej (P.1408 k.128). Na połowie Noskowa oprawił t. r. posag 3. 000 zł żonie Zofii Chociszewskiej, córce Wawrzyńca (ib.k.129). Zofia części swe w Bobkowicach p. kośc. sprzedała t. r. za 5. 000 zł Janowi Rzeszotarskiemu (ib.k.174). Całe swe części dóbr Noskowo, Parzynczewo z pustkami Kapalica, Wlawka, Godniewy sprzedał 1613 r. za 6. 500 zł Stanisławowi Ziemięckiemu (P.1408 k.403v). Jeden z opiekunów dzieci Mikołaja Parczewskiego 1616 r. (P.996 k.220v), nie żył już 1620 r., kiedy owdowiała Zofia mianowała plenipotentów w imieniu swego nieletniego syna Andrzeja (P.1004 k.44v). Ten Andrzej musiał widocznie umrzeć młodo, bo w r. 1642 mowa o Stanisławie jako o kimś, kto nie pozostawił żyjącego potomstwa. wdowa 1643 r. sprzedała części lasu w Chosiszewicach za 1. 540 zł Melchiorowi Konarzewskiemu (P.1421 k.222). Mężowskie części w Brelewie i Karchowie, po zrzeczeniu się ich przez siostrę Annę Rogozińską, dała 1646 r. swemu bratu przyrodniemu Maciejowi Pijanowskiemu, zarówno jak i własne ojczyste części Chociszewic (P.122 k.629, 630). Paweł, z p. sieradz., brat powyższego Wacława, w r. 1592 dostał zapis 40 złdługu od Zacheusza Zajączka (I.Kal.59 s.1325) 1597 r. mąż Urszuli Noskowskiej, córki Piotra i Małgorzaty Bielejewskiej, rodzonej siostry Anny Wacławowej B-ej. Urszula 1599 r. sprzedała swą część w Żabikowie p. pyzdr. Janowi Kemblan Chełkowskiemu (P.1403 k.98). Nie wiem, czy to ten sam Paweł był 1584 r. mężem Zofii Starzechowskiej, córki Bartłomieja (I.Kal.50 s.1416). Paweł nie żył 1614 r., kiedy jego syn Stanisław kwitował Jana Kemblan Chełkowskiego z 93 zł na poczet sumy 378 zł zapisanej w grodzie poznańskim Pawłowi i Wacławowi B-im (P.992 k.531v). T. r. Janowski scedował mu zapis dany przez Bartłomieja Bodzewskiego (P.992 k.680). Może więc jego to synem był Stanisław występujący 1617 r. jako syn zmarłego Stanisława, a krewny Elżbiety z Bodzewskich Nochińskiej ? (P.998 k.973). Paweł i Noskowska mieli jeszcze syna Stefana, bezdzietnego, nie żyjącego już w r. 1657, i córki: Zofię, t. r. wdowę po Janie Kwaskowskim, Annę, już nie żyjącą, pannę, i Małgorzatę, też nie żyjącą, żonę Łukasza Jaroszewskiego. Te córki dziedziczyły sumy zapisane na wsiach ojcowskich Sędzicach i Zawadkach w p. sier. (I.Kal.122 s.214). Tomasz wraz z żoną Katarzyną Cieńską zawarli 1605 r. kontrakt z Janem Borzysławskim (I.Kal.71 s.1083), w r. 1610 mieli odroczenie terminu z Janem Słomkowskim (ib.76 k.328). W pierwszej połowie XVII w. żyli dwaj bracia, zapewne rodzeni, Uriel i Jan. Uriel nie żył już 1605 r., kiedy wdowa po nim, Barbara Urbańska, wtedy już 2-o v. żona Jana Chwalęckiego cz. Kawieckiego, brała w zastaw od Erazma Bułakowskiego Zawady p. sier. (ib.71 s.1513). Jego syn Jan zawodowo trudniący się prokuracjami trybunalskimi (Okolski pisze o nim: "iurisprudentia claruś", t.II, s.628). Dorobił się na palestrze. kupił 1620 r. od Stanisława Jasińskiego części wsi Brudzewko p. sier. za 2. 500 zł (R.Kal.9 k.358). Nabył 1623 r. od Wojciecha Sulimowskiego za 6. 000 zł wsi Wróblew i pustkę Zawidów p. sier. (ib.k.38), które to dobra przed r. 1641 sprzedał Andrzejowi z Góry Poklateckiemu (P.761 k.391). Kupił 1624 za 17. 000 zł od Jana Wszołowskiego Sulisławice i Gaj p. kal. (ib.k.173), sprzedał zaś t. r. za 10. 000 zł części Brudzewka p. sier. i role w Siennie Andrzejowi Poklateckiemu cz. Gorskiemu (ib.k.252; P.1415 k.125). Od Łukasza Mączyńskiego kupił 1625 r. za 24. 000 zł wsie Sarny, Cienia M. z folw. Niedoń oraz pustkę Dolsko (R.Kal.377) i t. r. sprzedał Sulisławice i pustkę Gaj za 20. 000 zł Stefanowi Domiechowskiemu (ib.k.378v). W r. 1627 lub przed tą datą nabył Gruszczyce i Zaborowo od Agnieszki z Pęcławic 4-o v. Poklateckiej, płacąc jej 13. 000 zł (P.1415 k.979), zaś 1633 r. części w Janowicach koło Błaszek nabył od Jana Kiączyńskiego (ZTP 28b s.2828). Od Mikołaja Kierzyńskiego dostał 1635 r. zobowiązanie sprzedaży za 4. 000 złp części wsi Wojucic dziś Wojcice z wsią Żelisław w ow. sieradzkim (I.Kal.101 s.1566). Dziedzic Wojucic 1636 r. (ib.102 s.608). Dziedzic Żelisławia, kamienicę "Zborowską" w rynku Kalisza sprzedał w r. 1639 za 900 złp Piotrowi Koźmińskiemu podsędkowie ziemskiemu kaliskiemu (I.R.D.Z.Kal.30 k.1v). Kamienicę w rynku Poznania wraz z terenem przy ulicy wiodącej do zamku, nabyte od Zygmunta Zawadzkiego, darował 1642 r. franciszkanom poznańskim (ib.29 s.1618; P.173 k.406). T. r. od Andrzeja Borzysławskiego nabył za 500 część stawu i młyna w Borzysławicach W. i M. p. sier. (P.1420 k.1090v). Dziedzicem Borzysławic nazwany 1652 r. (I.Kal.118 s.694). Dziedzic Błaszek p. sier., poddanych z tej wsi dał 1644 r. Gosławskim (ZTP 29 s. 1944). Dziedzicem Borzysławic nazwany 1652 r. (I.Kal.113 s.1917). Dziedzic w Krzczonowicach p. sier. w latach 1644 i 1652 (I.Kal.110a s. 898; 112 s.869; 118 s.1476). W r. 1651 miał Żelisław p. sier., (ZTP 30 s.642). Od Grochowickich dostał cesję dóbr Lubienia Mała, dziedzicznych Brzechwów. Dominikanom poznańskim zapewnił 1651 r. na swej wsi Błaszki czynsz 8-procentowy od wziętej od nich sumy 3160 zł (P.1063 k.273). Umarł między r. 1653 i 1658 (G.82 k.748; Wsch.56 k.785). Nie mam pewności czy to ten sam Jan był 1626 r. dziedzicem w Łosińcu (ZTP 28a s.1407), a 1628 r. kwitowała go Ewa Bronikowska z 5. 800 zł (P.1020 k.106). Jak również nie jestem pewien, czy to ten sam Jan był w r. 1641 dziedzicem Smarzewa (dziś Smardzew) w p. sier., wsi nabytej od Marcina Potockiego (I.Kal.107a s.171). Żoną Jana, syna Uriela, była 1647 r. Anna Potocka (ZTP 29 s.2674), która w r. 1657, już jako wdowa, wraz z synem Stanisławem mianowała plenipotentów (I.Kal.122 s.703) i miał z nią trzech synów: Jana, Stanisława, o którym niżej, i Franciszka, który pod imieniem Wojciecha wstąpił do dominikanów. Zanim to nastąpiło, był w r. 1633 wraz z ojcem plenipotentem Rościsława Walewskiego i jego żony (I.Kal.99b s.1919). Bakałarz św. teologii, w r. 1647 nabyte od ojca i brata Stanisława prawa do zapisu danego przez Jana Giżyckiego na sumę zastawną 3. 850 zł na wsi Niwiska Giżyckie p. kal., cedował ojcu (P.1056 k.72). Przeor w Poznaniu w latach 1650-81 (Okolski; P.1063 k.273; I.Kal.140 k.204; I.gr.Krak.270 s.1941). Okolski za córkę tegowłaśnie Jana, a siostra przeora Wojciecha i starosty babimojskiego Jana uważał Krystynę, córkę Jana, której w r. 1688 oprawił posag jej pierwszy mąż Jan Lipski, która zaś w latach 1704-13 była 2-o v. żoną Tomasza Łętkowskiego. Jak na siostrę wyżej wspomnianych żyła nieco zbyt późno. Okolski mógł się tu mylić. 1. Jan, syn Jana i Potockiej, ożenił się 1637 r. z Jadwigą Zbijewską, córkę Andrzeja, starosty babimojskiego i Anny Ossowskiej, biorąc za nią 12. 000 zł posagu (Wsch.47 k.536v, 538). Teściowa cedowała mu posesję starostwa babimojskiego, a 1639 r. zapisała obojgu dług 10. 000 zł (P.1040 k.207). Dziedzic Gruszczyc w l. 1636 i 1639 (I.Kal.102 s.908, 105 s.1550). Jan żył jeszcze 27 III 1645 r., kiedy król zezwolił Annie z Ossowskich Zbijewskiej scedować jemu i jego żonie starostwo babimojskie (M.K.190 k.96v). Wdowa wychodząc 2-o v. za Krzysztofa Żegockiego, zawarła z tym drugim mężem kontrakt pod zakładem 50. 000 zł (Kośc.301 k.869, 1105v). Przeniosła na niego swe prawa dożywocie do starostwa babimojskiego. 2. Stanisław, drugi syn Jana i Potockiej, dziedzic Żelisławia, Wojucic, Janowic, Zaborowa, Sarn i częsci Wilczkowic p. sier., ożenił się 1-o v. 1643 r. z Katarzyną Bnińską, córką Stanislawa. Przed ślubem, 11 IX t. r., ojciec Stanisława, Jan, dał zobowiązanie Stanisławowi Bnińskiemu, iż syn na połowie powyższych dóbr oprawi żonie posag 15. 000 zł (P.1048 k.714). W r. 1647 Stanisław był już mężem drugiej żony, Katarzyny Goździkowskiej, która żyła jeszcze 1666 r. (I.Kal.126 s.779). W r. 1655 dziedzic Krzczonowic (I.Kal.121 s.524). Od braci Stanisława i Stefana Jadamczewskich nabył części we wsi Błaszki, co w r. 1657 aprobował ich brat Andrzej Jadamczewski (I.Kal.122 s.102). Borzysławice i Błaszki wydzierżawił 1661 r. Chryzostomowi Wolińskiemu (ib.125 s.431). W r. 1668 kupił za 2. 000 zł od Wojciecha Siekiela Zdzienickiego części Zdzienic p. kal.(R.Kal.2 k.96v)., a odprzedał mu je 1670 r. za tęż sumę (ib.15 k.90). Dwór w Kaliszu przy ulicy Rybaki dał 1673 altaryście kolegiaty Najśw. Marii Panny w Kaliszu (I.Kal.133 s.133 s.135). Nie żył 1677 r. Synowie jego: Jan, prepozyt opactwa koronowskiego, Stefan podprzeor tamże, Franciszek i Sta nisław, występowali 1689 r. jako dziedzice dóbr: Borzysławice, Błaszki, Krzczonowice, Janowice, Zaborów i Sarny (Rel.Bydg. z r. 1689 k.419). Prócz wymienionych Stanisław miał z Goździkowskiej jeszcze syna Stanisława Władysława. W r. 1691 w jego imieniu zeznawał brat Stanisław (I.Kal.149 s.54). O tym ostatnim, wspominanym już nieco wcześniej 1690 r. (ib.146 s.443) nie umiem powiedzieć nic więcej, nie wiem bowiem z którym spośród kilku współczesnych tego imienia możnaby go zidentyfikować. Nie wiem też nic więcej o cystersie Janie. Stefan, cysters koronowski, roborował 1681 r. skrypt bratu Stanisławowi Władysławowi (ib.140 k.196v). Jan, opat przemęcki i sekretarz król., wydzierżawił 1704 r. bratu Franciszkowi wieś Przysiekę Niemiecką p. kośc. (Kośc.309 s.130; Wsch.77 V k.43v). Umarł 20 VI 1708 r. (Bledzew, 185). 1) Franciszek, syn Stanisława i Goździkowskiej, dziedzic Błaszek, Borzysławic, Krzczonowic, te dwie ostatnie wsie zastawił 1690 r. za 16. 000 zł Reginie Annie Rosnowskiej, wdowie po Stanisławie B-im i 2-o v. po Aleksandrze Łąckim, kasztelanie krzywińskim (I.Kal.146 s.325, 443; 154 s.599). Bratanicy swej Katarzynie, córce Stanisława Władysława, zapisał w r. 1704 sumę 3. 000 zł (ib.154 s.182). Może ten sam Franciszek był 1713 r. posesorem Marszewa p. kal. (ib.159 s.205). Żył jeszcze w r. 1719, kiedy nie żyła już żona jego, Zofia Korzbok Zawadzka, córka Władysława (I.Kal.160 k.531). Nie żył w r. 1725. Ich córka Joanna, dziedziczka częsci Błaszek, piotruszyc i Borzysławic, w latach 1719-29 żona Stanisława Lipskiego. Synem Franciszka i Zawadzkiej był Władysław, który 1725 r. wraz ze swym szwagrem Lipskim kupił za 5. 000 zł od Zofii z Drzewieckich Witowskiej i jej syna Macieja Gliszczyńskiego część Pieruszyc p. kal. (I.Kal.161 s.181). Skarbnik sieradzki od 1734 r., był łowczym sieradzkim 1735 r. (Boniecki), a kasztelanię wieluńską dostał 14 V 1760 r. Kandydat do kasztelanii sieradzkiej 1776 r., umarł przed 4 VII 1780 r. (tak Błeszczyński, Uruski kładzie datę śmierci na 1779 r.). Miał być dziedzicem Bronczyna. Jego syn Wojciech, łowczy wieluński 1772 r., podstoli 1777 r., podczaszy 1780 r., dostał 1792 r. order św. Stanisława (Boniecki). W r. 1791 25 VIII trzymał do chrztu córkę Ignacego Szembeka, cześnika ostrzeszowskiego, i Kunegundy Walewskiej (LB Siemianice). Wedle Uruskiego ów Wojciech miał mieć za żonę Augustę Walewską i być ojcem Kazimierza i Stanisława, dziedziców dóbr Skomlin p. wiel., wylegitymowanych ze szlachectwa w Król. Polskim 1838 r. 2) Stanisław Władysław, syn Stanisława i Goździkowskiej, dziedzic Żelisławia 1677 r. (I.Kal.138 s.1339). Swe dziedziczne Błaszki i Borzysławice wydzierżawił 1680 r. na trzy lata Franciszkowi Kilanowi Cieszanowskiemu za 750 zł (ib.140 s.50). T. r. na Żelisławiu i części Błaszek zobowiązał się oprawić 4. 600 zł żonie Ewie Krystynie Walknowskiej, córce Mikołaja i Petronelli Strzałkowskiej, którą zaślubił 18 II 1675 r. (LC Starygród; I. Kal.140 k.125v, 126). W r. 1682 oprawił jej jeszcze 1. 000 zł (ib.k.526v). W r. 1685 prócz Błaszek i Żelisławia wymieniony ponadto jako dziedzic Krzczonowic (ib.143 s.163). W r. 1687 oprawił swej żonie, Annie Błociszewskiej, córce Macieja i Barbary Grodzickiej, wdowie 1-o v. po Janie Kowalskim, sumę 9. 000 zł z określonego na 15. 000 zł jej posagu (Kośc.306 k.459v). W r. następnym oprawił jej całą sumę posagową na połowie Błaszek i Żelisławia (I.Kal.146 k.146; R.Kal.2 k.506). Żył jeszcze 1695 r. (I.Kal.152 s.155). W r. 1696 owdowiała Anna z Błociszewskich działała w imieniu własnym i swych nieletnich dzieci: Andrzeja, Józefa i Konstancji (ib.152 s.179). W r. 1698 wraz ze swą siostrą Rosenową nabyła od matki za 16. 000 zł Sulejewo p. kośc. (P.1134 III k.98), a swoją część w tejże wsi odsprzedała 1717 r. za 6. 000 zł tejże siostrze (P.1154 k.30). Umarła 2 I 1731 r. i pochowana w Osiecznej (LM Górka Duchowna). Stanisław miał z Walknowskiej córkę Katarzynę, wspomnianą 1700 r. (I.Kal.154 s.182) i syna Kazimierza. Z Błociszewskiej byli synowie: Andrzej (?), Józef, Aleksander i córka Konstancja, w latach 1711-24 żona Krzysztofa Starzeńskiego (P.1196 II k.127v;1270 k.24; 1292 k.144; Kośc.314 s.215; 329 k.27). W zapisie z r. 1696, przytoczonym wyżej, wymieniony jako jeden z synów Anny z Błociszewskich, Andrzej, o którym potem nic zgoła nie słyszymy, pominięty zaś Aleksander, w latach późniejszych wymieniany stale jako jej syn. Czy to nie pomyłka co do imion i czy Andrzej wogóle istniał? Kazimierz był zapewne identyczny z Kazimierzem nie żyjącym w r. 1731, ożenionym 1720 r. z Konstancją Mycielską, córką Władysława, sędziego ziemskiego sieradzkiego, wdową w r. 1731, nie żyjącą już 1752 r. (Kośc.317 s.243; ZTP 40 s.790) i którego córka Ewa była 1741 r. żoną, a 1702 r. wdową po Andrzeju Kotarbskim, zaś syn Józef, wspomniany w latach 1722-56 (ZTP 41 k.21; I.Kal.196/98 k.65, Rel.Kal.117 s.989) Może identyczny z nim Józef, dziedzic połowy Kaweczyna i Dzierbotki p. sier., po którym wdowa, Kunegunda Grabska, córka Wawrzyńca, skarbnika łęczyckiego, i Teresy Łętkowskiej, występowała w latach 1764-69 (ib.204/5 k.133v; 209/13 k.68v). Aleksander, syn Stanisława Władysława i Błociszewskiej, jako nabywca praw od swej babki, Barbary z Grodzickich Błociszewskiej, skwitował 1717 r. Radomickiego, kasztelana poznańskiego, z 1. 000 zł z sumy 7. 000 zł zapisanej babce (P.1151 k.182). Zobowiązał się 1723 r. oprawić 2. 000 zł żonie Zofii Poklateckiej, córce Konstantego i Anny Swinarskiej (P.1191 k.287). W latach 1724-26 był posesorem Niegolewa (ZTP 45 k.395). Nie żył 1747 r. Jego synowie z Poklateckiej: Ignacy, Stanisław i Maciej, o których niżej, Tomasz Franciszek, ur. w Niegolewie, ochrzczony 18 XII 1726 r. (LB Buk). Córki: Helena w latach 1747-76 żona Andrzeja Watty Kosickiego, Anna, niezamężna w latach 1748-84 (P.1352 k.202; 1361 k.416v), Justyna, ur. w Niegolewie, ochrzczona 6 VI 1724 r. (LB Buk), niezamężna, żyła jeszcze 1784 r. (P.1361 k.416v). Ignacy występował 1748 r. w imieniu własnym i rodzeństwa (P.1292 k.141v). Bezdzietny, nie żył 1784 r. (P.1361 k.416v). Stanisław, pułkownik wojsk kor. 1748 r., bezdzietny, nie żył 1769 r. (Wsch.94 k.201v). Ks. Maciej, jezuita, audytor kolegium krakowskiego 1748 r. (P.1292 k.141v), w r. 1784 jako plenipotent siostrzeńca Kosickiego, kwitował Błociszewskiego z zapisu danego 1748 r. bratu ks. Macieja, Ignacemu (P.1361 k.416v). Umarł 1789 r. i pochowany 8 X u Reformatorów w Poznaniu. Jan, zapewne brat rodzony wspomnianego już Uriela, dziedzic Sędzic, Mikołajewic, Tomisławic p. sier., żyjący 1620 r. (P.1004 k.221), może identyczny z Janem z Sędzic, który występował już w r. 1577, procesując o dług Marcina Pierskiego (P.929 k.163). Nie żyjący już 1633 r., miał syna Jana, piszącego się z Sędzic. Jan ojciec i Jan syn byli 1602 r. współopiekunami dzieci Mikołaja Noskowskiego i Anny z Borzysławskich (I.Kal.68 s.1506). Jan 1611 r. spisał dóżywocie z żoną Katarzyną Borkówną, wdową 1-o v. po Janie Dziembowskim (P.1407 k.412v). Nabył 1617 r. za 1. 000 zł części Kosieczyny od Konrada Troszki (P.1410 k.485v). Otrzymał od króla 3 VII 1619 r. konsens na wykup sołectwa we wsi Podmokle w starostwie babimojskim (M.K.163 k.212v). Prawo do posiadania owego sołectwa 8 III 1621 r. król rozciągnął i na żonę Jana B-go (ib.165 k.224; Kośc.128 k.137, 137v). Chyba ten sam Jan występował 1619 r. jako dziedzic Kręska w p. kośc. (ib.127 k.769v). Katarzyna zezwoliła 1623 r. mężowi na zastawienie Sędzic za 9. 500 zł Andrzejowi Wierzbowskiemu (Kośc.292 k.153v). W r. 1624 Jan był sekretarzem król. (P.152 k.1205v). Żeniąc się 1627 r. powtórnie z Zofią Zbijewską, córką Andrzeja, starosty babimojskiego, oprawił jej na połowie Sędzic posag 12. 000 zł (Wsch.206 k.223). Rodzoną siostrą tej Zofii była Jadwiga, żona Jana B-go, stryjecznego bratanka tego Jana. Stąd gmatwanina genealogiczna, z ktorej nie wybrnął Boniecki (a i ja nie jestem tak bardzo pewien swego). Jan mianował 1626 i 1628 r. plenipotentem swego stryjecznego brata Jana B-go z Brudzewka (Kośc.294 k.15v; Wsch.41 k.69v). Dworzanin król. 1628 r. (P.1020 k.499). Części w Kosiczynie, kupione od Konrada Troszki, sprzedał 1629 r. za 1. 000 zł jego żonie Barbarze Nejmanowej (P.1416 k.623v). Od Anny z Ujazdu Miękiskiej nabył 1633 r. za 10. 000 zł Tuchorzę, Maciejewo i młyn Borujkę (P.1417 k.883). W r. 1636 od brata stryj. Jana nabył zapis 1. 200 zł (I.Kal.102 s.908). Chyba ten sam Jan (nazwany synem zmarłego Jana) nie żył już w r. 1639, kiedy występowała wdowa po nim (a więc chyba trzecia jego żona) Zofia Potocka, która była 1-o v. za Piotrem Tarnowskim, a teraz 3-o v. za Janem Dobrzyckim (I.Kal.105 s.1297; R.Kal.13 k.17v). Żyła jeszcze 1647 r. (I.Kal.113 s.202). W 1647 r. występowali synowie Jana i Zbijewskiej, Jan i Wojciech (Kośc.301 k.1105v), dziedzice Sędzic i Tomisławic. W r. 1650 jako dziedzice tych dóbr występowali czterej synowie Jana: Jan, Wojciech, Piotr i Andrzej (I.Kal.143 s.279; I.gr.Krak.270 s.1941). Z nich Jan, dziedzic Tomisławic, żył 1677 r. (I.Kal.138 s.880). Wojciech w r. 1649 kwitował stryja Jana, syna Uriela, z 400 zł, jako z połowy sumy 800 zł, zapisanej z Wojciechem, synem zmarłego Jana, który 1651 r. oprawił posag 2. 000 zł żonie Katarzynie Paplińskiej i spisał z nią dożywocie (P.1063 k.91v; 1860 k.29v). Może za tego samego Wojciecha ze wsi Lubienia Mała płacił w r. 1652 w obozie beresteckim 18 zł podwójnego podymnego z 9 dymów Stanisława Kołomeckiego (Rel.Kal.31a k.262V, 264v). Piotr w r. 1651 zapisał dług 150 zł stryjowi Janowi, synowi Uriela (ZTP 30 s.763a). Dziedzic Sędzic, zastawił tę wieś za 6. 000 zł małzonkom Rzepeckim, a w r. 1661 powiększył zapis zastawny o 1. 000 zł (I.Kal.125 s.794). Andrzej, najmłodszy syn Jana, w r. 1654 dostał zapis 1. 400 zł od Szołdrskiego, cześnika kaliskiego (I.Kal.120 s.1454). Chyba identyczny z Andrzejem, który t. r. oprawił posag 6. 000 zł żonie Krystynie Gułtowskiej, córce Jana, wdowie po Hieronimie Zakrzewskim (P.1067 k.321; Kośc.306 k.158). Wyszła ona 3-o v. za Stefana Busińskiego, 4-o v. za Dobrogosta Belędzkiego, sędziego ziemskiego poznańskiego, i jako wdowa po czterech mężach żyła jeszcze 1703 r. (I.Kal.154 s.57). Andrzej nie żył 1659 r., kiedy występowała jego wdowa (P.1071 k.39v), a w r. 1682 jego syn Franciszek i córka Zofia, niezamężna, kwitowali Andrzeja Szołdrskiego (Kośc.306 k.165v). Niewątpliwie ten sam Franciszek, ożeniwszy się z Katarzyną Bielicką, wdową po Adamie Sieroszewskim, wydzierżawił wraz z nią 1685 r. Sieroszewice na 3 lata od małżonków Doruchowskich (P.143 s.162). Katarzyna żyła jeszcze 1690 r. (P.146 s.371). Oboje nie żyli 1704 r., kiedy ich syn Jakub, sprzedawszy Mikołajewice Tomaszowi Łętowskiemu, skwitował go wraz ze swą siostrą Barbarą (I.Kal.178/80 s.142; 157 s.148, 190). W r. 1727 Jakub dostał zapis 8. 000 zł od Floriana Malczewskiego (I.Kon.76 k.216v). W r. 1729 brat i siostra zrzekli się spadku po matce na rzecz przyrodniego brata Wojciecha Sieroszewskiego (I.Kal.167 s.302). Była jeszcze druga córka Franciszka i Bielickiej, Teodora, żona 1-o v. Jana Koszkowskiego, 2-o v. w latach 1729-42 Jana Żabickiego. zob.tabl. Z powyższymi nie łączą się w całość genealogiczną następujący B-y. Jan w r. 1601 zapisał Maciejowi Szurkowskiemu 8. 000 zł posagu za swą córką, a jego żoną przyszłą, Katarzyną (Kośc.281 k.65v). W r. 1605 występowały córki zmarłego już Wojciecha: Katarzyna, żona Dobrogosta Sulimowskiego, i Anna, niezamężna (I.Kal.71 s.1330). Stanisław, mąż Jadwigi Skockiej, córki Jana i Anny Potockiej, która w r. 1611 była współspadkobierczynią zmarłej Barbary z Biskupskich Sulimowskiej (I.Kal.77a s.860, 874) i dostała t. r. zapis 100 zł długu od Wojciecha Kociełkowskiego (ib.s.801). Anna, żona Stanisława Szurkowskiego 1617 r. Anna 1623 r. żona Piotra Rogozińskiego, Tomasz, nie żyjący 1630 r., miał syna Adama, męża Doroty Rozdziałowskiej (I.Kon.46 k.12v), który t. r. część w Skarzynku M. p. sier. zw. Ułanowską zastawił za 50 zł Wojciechowi Siekielowi Zdzenickiemu (ib.k.99). Córka Adama, Marianna, w latach 1684-91 wdowa po Piotrze Chlewskim. Krzysztof, mąż Anny Doruchowskiej, córki Andrzeja, która 1635 r. kwitowała z 2. 000 zł na poczet posagu brata Stanisława (I.Kal.101 s.1153). Marianna 1636 r. żona Jana Bogwiedzkiego. Jan z żoną Marianną z Dembowskich banitowali w r. 1647 małżonków Przystanowskich (I.Kal.113 s.1376). Maciej (bez cech szlachectwa) zaślubił 27 I 1658 r. w Poznaniu Annę Gutowską (LC Sw. Małgorzata). Marianna, wdowa 1-o v. po Samuelu Stawiskim, 2-o v. 1661 r. żona Stanisława Zamłyńskiego, kwitowała Stanisława B-go, syna zmarłego Jana, z 100 zł prowizji rocznej od sumy 1. 000 zł (I.Kal.125 s.940). Andrzej, nie żyjący 1669 r., sumę 3. 000 zł lokowaną na kamienicy w rynku Uniejowa cedował Pęgowskiemu (ib.129 k.166). Stanisław, mąż Reginy Rosnowskiej w latach 1671-74 (R.Kal.15 k.345v), nie żył 1690 r., kiedy Regina była wdową już i po drugim mężu, Aleksandrze Korzbok Łąckim, kasztelanie krzywińskim. Umarła między 1701 i 1714 r. (I.Kal.146 s.325; 154 s.60; 159 s.130). Ludwik, pochowany w Poznaniu u Bernardynów 1673 r. (Arch. Bern., W. 58), gdzieindziej w tymże nekrologu data śmierci 1699 r. Małgorzata, żona Łukasza Jaroszewskiego, nie żyła 1680 r. Wojciech, syn Piotra Pawła, dostał 1680 r. pokwitowanie z zapisu ojca danego Borzysławskim (ib.140 k.101v). Ludwika ("Bartogłowskiego") i Anny syn Jakub, ur. w Rybitwach, ochrzcz. w sierpniu 1706 r. (LB Pakość). Stanisław, nie żyjący 1720 r., miał syna Jakuba, który t.r. kwitował się wzajemnie z Rzepeckim ze spraw sądowych (Wałcz 90 k.346). Kasper, poczmistrz król. i pisarz komory celnej w Gnieźnie 1726 r. (N.202 k.232v), z żony Magdaleny, zmarłej w Gnieźnie przy połogu 7 VIII 1727 r., miał córkę Domicellę, ochrzczoną 13 V 1725 r. (LM i LB Gniezno, Sw. Trójca). Zmarła w Gnieźnie 25 II 1757 r. Joanna była zapewne jego córką (ib.). Anna, żona Piotra Chlewskiego, oboje nie żyli już w r. 1732. Józef Aleksander, tenutariusz wsi Gutowo, umarł w Gąsawach 20 X 1738 r., pochowany w Szamotułach u Reformatów (LM Szamotuły). Antoniego kwitował 1748 r. z pobicia w Kaliszu Najmanowski (I.Kal.185/89 k.129v). Marianna, nie żyjąca 1748 r., żona Kazimierza z Dobruchowa Wolskiego. Katarzyna 1-o v. za Psarskim, 2-o v. za Poklękowskim 1749 r., siostra rodzona nie żyjącej już wtedy Anny, żony Jakuba Nieniewskiego. Panna Anna z dworu w Chraplewie, chrzestna w l. 1765-1777 (LB Brody, LB Ceradz Kośc.). Rozalia wyszła przed r. 1770 za Władysława Psarskiego. Wojciech, chrzestny 25 VIII 1791 r. (LB Kazimierz). Hieronim "Rola de B." emerytowany porucznik (centurio), mający lat 82, zmarł w Poznaniu 27 II 1890 r. (LM Poznań, Sw. Marcin). @tablica: Bartochowscy h. Rola 2. 163. Bartyński unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). szl. Jan, ekonom z Jemiołek, zaślubił 21 I 1784 r. ur. pannę Joannę Lossow, mieszkającą w Piaskach u Matki i ojczyma Babińskiego (LC Sławno). 178. Baworowski h. Pomian z Baworowa i Baworówka (dziś Baborówko) (Gajl kennt Baworowski des Wappens Baworowski ', 'sowie Baworowski des Wappens Baworowski' '' als auch Baworowski ds Wappens Prus II '' ). '''p. pozn. Gotard B. świadczył w Poznaniu 1387 r. (Leksz.I., nr 153). Stawił świadków przeciwko Jarosławowi z Myszkowa 1391 r. (ib.,nr 1062). Jako świadek występował jeszcze 1396 r. (ib., nr 2171). Jego bratankiem nazwany Michał z Baworowa, świadkujący w l. 1388-1391 (ib., nr 297, 1051). Synem Gotarda był Jarand B. (ib., nr 2171, świadkujący pierwszy raz w r. 1389. W r. 1400 procesował Marcina z Witkowa o posag, który wedle twierdzenia Marcina, już odebrał (Księga ziem. pozn., nr 10, 17). Jako burgrabiego poznańskiegospotykamy go w czasie 4 IV 1419 r. - 23 III 1420 r. (G.). Synami jego byli, Marcin, występujący w r. 1427 (P.9 k.80), Michał i Jan. Michał, występujący w r. 1432 (P.11 k.101v, 124v), w r. 1447 miał termin z bratem Janem (P.17 k.54v), nie żył już 1448 r., kiedy ten Jan jako opiekun bratanka Mikołaja, syna Michała, przydał mu siedem lat w toczącej się sprawie z Janem Nienińskim (ib.k.133v). Prócz Mikołaja Michał miał jeszcze synów Piotra i Jana. Wszyscy trzej, bracia niedzielni, dziedzice M. Baworowa, w asyście stryja Jana i rodzonego wuja Mikołaja Oporowskiego, sprzedali w r. 1451 czwartą część tej wsi Stanislawowi niegdy Jabłonowskiemu (P.1381 k.37v). W r. 1452 mieli terminy z Zachariaszem z Kąsinow i z braćmi z Myszkowa (P.18 k.45, 49). W r. 1459 nazwani byłymi dziedzicami Baworowa (ib.k.237). W r. 1462 jako "niegdy z Baworowa" mieli termin z Wojciechem Kąsinowskim (ib.k.281v). Jan, syn Jaranda, zwany też Janem Jarendem, w r. 1449 na połowie Baworowa oprawił 40 grz. posagu żonie swej Jadwidze, córce Budziwoja z Krzemieniewic, a ona jednocześnie trzecią część Krzemieniewic w p. kcyń. sprzedała za 80 grz. Janowi z Krzemieniewic (P.1380 k.39v, 40). Jan Jarand z M. Baworowa nie żył już w r. 1486. Jego synowie: Andrzej, Michał, Maciej, Wojciech i Stanisław, bracia niedzielni B-cy, mieli w latach 1485 i 1486 sprawę z Łukaszem Szczepskim (P.21 k.37, 65). Z nich michał może identyczny z Michałem B-im, sędzią w Nakle w latach 1488 i 1490 (N.146 s.20, 57). Andrzej, dziedzic w Rudkach, na połowie swych części uzyskanych z działu z powyższymi braćmi, oprawil 1495 r. 17 grz. posagu swej żonie Barbarze (P.1383 k.86v). Część ojczystą w Baworówku w r. 1505 sprzedal za 55 grz. Miciejowi B-mu (P.1390 s.32). Obaj oni, Andrzej i Maciej, bracia niedzielni, części w Rudkach i Szczepach, zyskane na Łukaszu Rudzkim, sprzedali t. r. za 74 grz. sposobem wyderkafu Stanisławowi Redeckiemu (ib.). Maciej w r. 1511 na połowie swej części w Baworówku oprawił posag 40 grz. żonie Katarzynie, córce Stanisława Turkowskiego (ib.s.32). Nie żył już w r. 1536, kiedy Katarzyna, już 2-o v. żona Stanisława B., skwitowała swgo syna z pierwszego małżeństwa, też Stanisława B., z 40 grzywien swego posagu oprawionego na Baworówku. jej mąż, Stanisław B., dał wówczas zapewnienie jej synowi a swemu pasierbowi, iż po śmierci swej żony a jego matki, zwroci mu 40 grzywien jej wiana (P.876 k.401). Syn Macieja Stanisław, części w Baworówku wyderkował 1536 r. za 200 grz. swej żonie Annie Pieskowskiej, wdowie 1-o v. po Janie Grąbiewskim (P.1394 k.72v). nie żył 1558 r., kiedy wdowa Anna kwitowała z 100 grz. Macieja Urbanowskiego (P.899 k.432). W r. 1566 części w Baworówku, wyderkowane sobie przez męża, w tejże sumie 200 grz. wyderkowała córce swej Annie, żonie Walentego Retkowskiego (P.1397 k.515), która t. część Baborówka dała krewnemu Jakubowi Kąsinowskiemu (ib.k.544). Była jeszcze i druga córka Stanisława, Zofia, żona 1558 r. Jakuba Sędzińskiego (zob. tabl.). @tablica: Baworowscy h. Pomian Mikołaj z Baworowa miał 1388 r. termin z Piotrkiem Suczką (Leksz. z I, nr 4550, a 1394 r. z Dobiesławem Kwileckim o dobra Góra, Kijowiec, Dzierzązna, Swinary, których posesja została mu przyznana dekretem (ib., nr 1948) W r. 1400 miał termin z Mikołajem Kozłowskim (Księga ziem. pozn., nr 282), a 1404 winna mu była 11 grz. Dorota Pniewska (ib., nr 1988), wicewojewoda poznański 1406 r. (ib., nr 2700). toczyl 1408 r. sprawę z wojewodą poznańskim o połowę Tomyśla (P.3 k.71). Wedle Gąsiorowskiego, Mikołaj B. był burgrabią kaliskim w l. 1411-15 wicewojewodą pozn. 1416 r., sędzią sede vacante pozn. 1419 r., burgrabią kaliskim 1419-23. Mikołaj i Wojciech wymienili 1412 r. (Kośc.III k.100) i t. r. Gniewomir (P.3 k.172). Mikołaj, zięć Pietrasza Dzięcioła 1416 r. (P.4 k.160v). Mikołaj, szwagier (levir) Wichny 1418 r. (Kośc.II k.102). Maikołaj B. w r. 1421 miał sprawę z Katarzyną z Sośnicy i jej synem Mikołajem (I.Kal.12 k.14). Mikołaj B., nie żyjący już w r. 1422 (P.7 k.16v). Mikołaj B., dziedzic w Bieninie, stryj Dersława z Myszkowa 1419 r. (P.6 k.5v). Żył jeszcze w r. 1430 (P.11 k.59v), a już zmarły 1432 r. (P.12 k.25v). Mikołaj B. ręczył 1423 r. za swego wnuka Jana i bratanka Bodzętę (I.Kal.12 k.39). Żyło więc współcześnie co najmniej dwóch Mikołajów i trudno ich od siebie rozróżnić. Krzywosąd świadkował w Poznaniu 1393 r. (Leksz.I, nr 1521). Miał w r. 1399 termin z Janem Janowskim, który go skarżył o najście jeziora (ib., nr 2842), a w l. 1404-5 miał termin z Dorotą Pniewską (Księga ziem. pozn., nr 1986, 2164). Żył jeszcze 1406 r. (ib., nr 2536), a w r. 1408 mowa już o wdowie po nim (P.3 k.74). Ta wdowa Jadwiga żyła jeszcze 1429 r. (P.10 k.183v). Ich dzieci, Dobrogost i Barbara, dziedziczyły 1421 r. w Baworowie M. cz. Baworówku (P.6 k.127v, 131v). Barbara była w l. 1434-35 żoną Przecława z Baworowa (P.12 k.128v, 212v; 13 k.24v). Dobrogost miał w r. 1435 termin z Piotrem z Bylina (P.13 k.16). Janowi "Rucerzowi" B. z Małego Baworowa, szwagrowi dzieci zmarłego Jana Ostrowskiego, powierzono w r. 1479 opiekę nad ich dobrami Ostrów i Sąsieczno (N.145 s.272). 179. '''Baworski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt).' Anna i jej mąż Szymon Łapiński nie żyli 1792 r. (P.1369 k.717v). 181. Baziński (?) unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). '''Katarzyna, żona Andrzeja Pigłowskiego 1619 r. (sofern nicht '''Bażeńscy, de Baizen). 184. Bąbarski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). szl. Andrzej, mąż Agnieszki Drachowskiej, córki Błażeja zw. Rumieja, która 1613 r. skwitowała z 50 zł rodzonego brata Marcina (G.72 k.24v). 191. Badzyński h. Junosza z Bądzyna (Gajl unbekannt). w p. sierp. (Boniecki). Franciszek, mąż Marianny Przerembskiej, urodzonej z Zofii z Ostroroga, wdowy 1-o v. po Andrzeju Czuryle, podczaszym halickim, 1639 r., był w r. 1640 współposesorem miasteczka Ostroroga (P.164 k.79v; 165 k.112). 195. Bebancz unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). Herman i Henryk zw. Bebanczen oraz Ludekin zw. de Golcze otrzymali prawem feudalnym 1361 r. od Hermana von Werbenge, generalnego preceptora joanitów, zamek Machlin, wieś tejże nazwy oraz wsie Milakow i Bruczen (Wałcz 21 k.12v). 197. Beder unbekannten Wappens (Gajl ist nur Bederman unbekannten Wappens bekannt). Elżbieta, żona 1737 r. Franciszka Łuby Oziemkowskiego 203. Belanowski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). Szl. Grzegorz, syn i jedyny spadkobierca zmarłego Macieja, kwitował 1583 r. Cienieńskich z procesu o zapisane w grodzie sieradzkim 200 zł (I.Kal.495 s.322). 209. Belman unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). Katarzyna, żona Adama Trzcińskiego 1718 r. 210. Below ? (Gajl unbekannt, es wird sich vermutlich um die Familie von Bülow eigenen Wappens handeln '). '''z Ks. Pomorskiego. Anna, żona 1-o v. Fryderyka Kleista, 2-o v. 1611 r. Filipa Kleista, który oprawił jej wtedy posag (N.165 k.518), nie żyła 1618 r., kiedy jej rodzony brat Gerard mianował plenipotentów (N.171 k.262). Zdaje się, iż bratem ich obojga był Hening, sędzia słupski i sławski który 1623 r. wziął w zastaw za 2. 000 zł od Piotra Kleista, syna zmarłego Filipa, części wsi Szyszkowo, i za 120 zł wydzierżawił je na rok temuż Kleistowi (N.173 k.26v; 186 k.205v). Barbara, żona Dymitra Krokowskiego nie żyjącego 1669 r. Gerard, sędzia biełogradzki 1683 r. (N.186 k.205v), żył jeszcze 1694 r. (N.189 k.118). Joachim, mąż 1695 r. Małgorzaty Putkamerówny (N.189 k.143v). Nicht bei Dworzaczek vorkommenden Szlachta-Familien: '''Geschlechter des Adels in Lodomerien - der Bukowina - Adel moldauischen Ursprungs nach Graf Serecki' 2.2.18 Guszkiewicz, Ritter von Radic 1 des Wappens Lubicz, Anton wurde legitimiert bei der galizischen Landtafel als Ritter mit dem Beinamen „Radic“ und dem Wappens Lubicz am 6. VIII. 1784, XXIX/6525. Die „Wiederentdeckung“ dieses Eintrags bedeutet einen weiteren Erfolg des Forschungsprojektes „Eliten der Res Pubica Serenissima 1385-1569-1795 und in deren Gebieten bis 1918“. 'Bisher war in der einschlägigen Literatur eine Familie Guszkiewicz des Wappens Lubicz unbekannt, somit handelt es sich um einen weiteren Fall des verdunkelten Adels 2. ' Wie im Gnadenakt angeführt entstammt der Legitimierter der Familie 'Guszkiewicz des Wappens Lubicz ', daneben gibt es klassifiziert noch eine andere Familie Guszkiewicz des Wappens Rawicz], 1 Wie bei Frank zu Döfering, Karl Friedrich von: Standeserhöhungen und Gnadenakte für das Deutsche Reich und die Österreichischen Erblande bis 1806 sowie kaiserlich österreichische bis 1823 …, Schloss Senftenegg 1967, Band 2, Seite 144, dargestellt. 2 Siehe hierzu das Referat zum 25. Kogress der Historischen Hilfswissenschaften in Moskau 2013: Schlesinger, Edward von: „Auswertung der Adelsproben der Kanoniker der Kathedrale von Plock unter dem Gesichtspunkt der Ermittlung des Anteils verdunkelten Adels innerhalb der Szlachta der Adelsrepublik“, Referat zum 25. Jubiläumskongress Historischer Hilfswissen-schaften der Russischen Akademie der Wissenchaften in Moskau, 2013, in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Verdunkelt-Adelsrepublik, Zugang 15. IX. 2015, und Schlesinger, Edward von: „Unbekannte Adelsfamilien des verdunkelten Adels aufgedeckt durch Forschungen von Prof. Włodzimierz Dworzaczek“, Aufsätze, in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung, http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Liste_verdunkelter_Szlachtafamilien, zugang 15. IX. 2015. Kategorie:Indices Kategorie:Verdunkelter_Adel